The 100th Hunger Games!
by IceTigers
Summary: 24 tributes will enter the arena designed for the 4th Quarter Quell, but how many will come out? Will the Capitol have no choice but to remove the tributes from the arena?  And what happens afterward? ***CLOSED***
1. Tribute Form and List

**Hi guys! This is my second Submit a Tribute story! I'm not quite done with my first one, but I'll be done by next week, so I'm going to start taking submissions for this story. I am making a few changes though, this story will not be like the first. However, I have reasons for all these changes which will be listed below:**

**If you are submitting a tribute from D1, or 2 they MUST be in the career pack, and they must volunteer. It's not an option. Careers have been looking forward to this their entire lives, and if someone gets reaped who doesn't want to be, there will always be someone who is more than willing to take their place. (The D4 tributes are my main characters, so don't submit someone for D4) **

**Just a heads up, I'm not doing sponsoring. It took forever to add up all the points last time, and I don't really want to do that again, sorry!**

**I have a very particular plot for this story that will not be revealed until later in the games. As a result of that, this will not be first come first serve. I will pick tributes that work well with the plot. **

**You may only submit 1 tribute unless your tribute is not chosen. In that case, I will allow you to try again to make it. The reason for this is I don't think it's fair if someone has 2 tributes that work well with the story and someone else's doesn't, and as a result both of the first person's tributes get chosen and the other person's doesn't.**

**And lastly, I'm only accepting 12 tributes. This does not count my two D4 characters. The rest will have random names, and will die in the bloodbath.**

**Ok, I've said enough. Here's the template! Please put it in a PM! I think it's more fun to not know what other people's tributes are like!**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**District: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality (Be detailed! I might do a chapter in their POV):**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Best Friend (I need their name, age, appearance and personality. You'll understand once the story gets started):**

**Strengths (At least 4):**

**Weaknesses (At least 4):**

**Token: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Interview Quote (Optional):**

**Strategy:**

**Alliances:**

**Reaping Outfit (Optional):**

**Chariot Outfit (Optional):**

**Interview Outfit (Optional):**

**Stylist (Optional):**

**Mentor (Optional):**

**Anything I Forgot?**

**And here's the list I'll be updating:**

**D1:**

**M**

**F**

**D2:**

**M- Jaylon "Jay" Asa**

**F**

**D3:**

**M- Charles Hunter**

**F**

**D4:**

**M- Demitri Getlyn**

**F- Skylar Ridged**

**D5:**

**M- Van Der Donck**

**F**

**D6:**

**M**

**F-Vipsania "Sani" Flavia**

**D7:**

**M **

**F**

**D8:**

**M**

**F- Ichigo "Strawberry" Hana**

**D9:**

**M **

**F**

**D10:**

**M**

**F**

**D11:**

**M**

**F**

**D12:**

**M**

**F- Fiorela Marzougui**

**I will need some 12/18 year olds! I hope you submit a tribute and may the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor!**

**(I will PM you if your tribute has been chosen)**


	2. Final Tribute List and Prologue

**Hey guys! Here is the final tribute list and the prologue where Snow (He's getting really old, isn't he?) tells everyone the twist. I'm sorry if your tribute wasn't picked! I got a lot of submissions, so I changed the acceptance number to 16, and filled in the rest with my own characters. You may have seen them in other stories, you may not have, I'm not sure. Anyways, enjoy!**

**D1:**

**M: Conan Becker**

**F: Nica Hastings**

**D2:**

**M: Jaylon Asa**

**F: Glamour Allure**

**D3:**

**M: Charles Hunter**

**F: Lena Refrein**

**D4:**

**M: Demitri Getlyn***

**F: Skylar Ridged***

**D5:**

**M: Alexander Donck *see note at bottom***

**F: Taileigh Krayper****

**D6:**

**M: Taylor Bowen****

**F: Vipsania Flavia**

**D7:**

**M: Cropen Frose**

**F: Jade Firestone**

**D8:**

**M: Alex Malcolm**

**F: Ichigo Hana**

**D9:**

**M: Grey Steelseeker**

**F: Dangerous Nightmare *see note at bottom***

**D10:**

**M: Hunter Kopak****

**F: Marlie Davisine***

**D11:**

**M: Pax Lumi**

**F: Selena Yodis***

**D12:**

**M: Chester Reign***

**F: Fiorela Marzougui**

***My character, may be more developed. Please note that it's not because I don't like your characters, if they were chosen I obviously do, I just find it stressful and hard to write in other people character's POV's, and therefore I have my own who I will do the majority of the scenes with. Only because I make up their personalities as I go along, and they are more easy to work with because I'm not worried about doing someone wrong. Only Skylar and Demitri are considered main characters, the others are just occasional POV changes. I may use your tributes POV if I find their personality easy to write in. But if your character is super nice, don't count on it. I find it EXTREMELY hard to write nice, angelic people.**

****Also my characters. But I won't do there POV's, they're just there as place fillers and possible bloodbath characters.**

**Note: For the creator of Alexander Donck, it's really exhausting to type Alexander over and over, so can I just call him Xander? I would say Alex, but I already have an Alex, so that would be confusing for me.**

**For the creator of Dangerous Nightmare, can I call her Dan or Danny? It's also exhausting to write Dangerous over and over.**

**If you guys don't tell me your preference, I'll just do whatever I want so if you have objections to those nicknames, please pm me! Thanks!**

**Ok, and last but not least, here's the prologue! I've done it in the POV of Vivian Snow, who some of you may remember from my last story. She's President Snow's daughter, if you didn't figure that out by her name. And she's not nice like a lot of fics where it goes something like, "Oh, I'm Vivian Snow. I hate my dad, he's evil." No, Vivian is a Hunger Games addict with pink hair. Here it is! (I always do her POV in italics, sooo...yah)**

_Vivian Snow_

_Another year is gone. The Hunger Games are almost upon us. And I'm more than ready. I knew Bennett Kellston was going to win from the start last year, but that doesn't make him any more interesting. In fact, he was buh-ring. It's been a couple years since a career won. It's always more fun when you see a smart, fit, usually attractive career come out of the arena all deranged. _

_My father, the president, is about ready to go onto the set where he will announce the catch for the fourth Quarter Quell. I'm so excited! The 100th Games are sure to be interesting. Dad pats me on the back as he goes to take his place behind the smooth, newly polished dark wood desk. _

"_We're on in three, two, one," the cameraman says softly. The lights flicker to reveal my dad sitting behind his desk. My little brother Kaden walks onto the set and puts a small, shiny brown wooden box on dad's desk. _

"_And now, we will see what the fourth Quater Quell has in store for us," he says into the camera. He reaches his hand into the box and pulls out a crisp white envelope with the number four embossed in a curly black handwriting on the front, and opens it. _

"_To remind the districts of the loved ones the Capitol citizens lost during the rebellion, each tribute's best friend will accompany them into the Capitol, but will face a different arena, apart from their friend." I think he's done, but he continues to speak._

"_When a tribute dies, one of their family members will be abducted, and taken to the Capitol. They will be executed the day the Games end." Wow, I laugh. That's intense. But there's even more. _

"_And to remind the districts how helpless they would be without the Capitol, there will be no sponsoring. All the tributes will have is what they can find in the arena. And lastly, there is not going to be a cornucopia in the arena. The tributes will have to hunt all over the arena to find weapons and supplies." Four twists. For the fourth Quarter Quell. Dad shows a fake smile and says, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" And the screen goes black. This year is going to be the best yet, I can feel it._

**Ok, so what did you think? Make sure to review! And don't forget to check out my poll to vote on what the arena should be! The options are on the poll, not on here, so go check it out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Reapings: Districts 1 through 4

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter, I was really sad because I only got 2 reviews…not only do they make me happy but they kinda give me a reason to continue writing! So if you want me to keep writing make sure to review!**

**Ok, well, I couldn't decide how to do the reapings since I'm not going to do them for every character, so I'm going to do them in Vivian's, since the tributes aren't in the Capitol yet, and it would be weird to have them randomly know every little detail, right? Every tribute will have at **_**least**_** a paragraph; depending on how easy your tribute is to write and how much information you gave me. If you don't have a long reaping, you'll have a big role to play in the train or chariot rides, or the training center and the interviews. And of course, everyone is important in the games! Remember to vote on my poll for the arena!**

_Vivian Snow_

_Here in the Capitol, we get to watch the reapings live. I sit down with Kaden and dad as they begin. It's just one more reason we're so much better than the people in the districts. _

_District One is first. The escort is a stylish young woman who looks to be somewhere in her twenties, but I can't be sure. Who knows how much plastic surgery she's had done? She introduces herself as Yazi Amer. _

"_Ladies first, as always!" she squeaks in a high pitched voice that hurts my ears, even on the TV. She reaches her hand into the girls' ball, and pulls out a name. _

"_Gem Leslie!" she calls out to the crowd. A tall blond girl from the sixteen area smiles brightly and practically skips up to the stage. I guess she's forgotten that someone will no doubt take her place. And sure enough, a seventeen year old girl steps forward, and volunteers. I take a good look at the girl. She has long, curly golden blond hair, and Caribbean blue eyes. She's tan, and when she smiles she has a nearly perfect white smile. I swear, she could be a super model. But she looks strangely familiar. _

"_What's your name, sweetie?" Yazi asks in a sickly sweet voice. _

"_Nica Hastings," the girl answers. _

"_Hastings? You can't possibly be the daughter of Laurette Hastings the victor several years ago can you?" Yazi seems intrigued._

"_Yah, actually, I am. I want to be just like my mother and win," her confident voice betrays the note of fear I sense._

"_Very good. Maybe we'll have a special victor this year!" Yazi exclaims. "And now for the boys!" She crosses the stage in her six inch heels and reaches her hand into the ball containing the names for the boys. She digs her hand into the very bottom and pulls out one tiny slip of paper. She opens it eagerly and says clearly, "Brock Alasnae!" But before the boy who is beginning to move from the thirteen year old pen reaches the steps, a million hands shoot into the air. The boys wrestle with each other trying to reach the stage first, but the boy who makes a beeline for the stage is the official volunteer. All the other boys groan as they are forced to return to their assigned areas by Peacekeepers. _

"_I am Conan Becker," the boy says confidently, "and I'm going to be your next victor." The crowd erupts in applause and Yazi is jumping with excitement. The camera zeros in on Conan's face, and I see that underneath his white blond hair lies a pair of cold, almost black eyes. Peacekeepers come to take Nica and Conan away to say goodbye to their family and friends, and the screen changes from District One to District Two in a millisecond. A woman with bright green hair is expressing her sincere feelings about how honored she is to be the escort for District Two this year. I roll my eyes in exasperation. She does that every year. _

_She hops over to the girls' names and gingerly plucks one from the top as if she doesn't want to touch any of the rest. She unfolds it carefully and says into the crowd, "Angelina Biferde!" _

_A small girl walks up to the stage. District Two seems to have more control over themselves, because nobody volunteers until the girly escort asks. Immediately, a girl with platinum blond curly hair shoots her hand into the air. She makes her way to the stage as the small girl leaves. _

"_And who are you?" the escort asks. _

"_Glamour Allure," the girl says._

"_Ahh…both of your parents are victors, aren't they?"_

"_Of course. And you're looking at the next one right now." The camera zooms in, and the expression on Glamour's face seems angry. Or maybe it's just the icy glare in her pale blue eyes. _

"_Well I'm Carlie,"the escort says, holding out her hand. Glamour stares at it for a moment, and then looks up at Carlie and smiles. Carlie awkwardly lowers her hand and wipes it subconsciously on her purple dress as she backs away from Glamour and goes over to the boys' ball. She reaches her hand into the ball and pulls out a slip of paper. _

"_Rian Hardee!" A boy strides up to the stage with a confident look in his dark eyes. His slick black hair gleams in the sunlight. Another boy is standing at the steps looking confused. Carlie looks at the black haired guy and asks him, "Are you Rian Hardee?" _

"_No, I'm Jaylon Asa. I'm the volunteer." The confused looking boy shrugs, apparently not too disappointed as he returns to his section. _

"_Oh, okay, you're the volunteer!" Carlie squeals. _

"_Umm…yah, that's what I just said," Jaylon sneers. That sneer seems almost permanent. Carlie nods and scurries to the front of the stage. _

"_Well, here are your District Two tributes! Happy Hunger Games!" And the screen changes to reveal the town square of District Three, home of the latest technology. _

_A man in a bright orange jacket and purple skinny jeans is introducing himself to the people for the millionth time. His name is Willy, I believe, but I really couldn't care less. He scampers over to the ball containing all the girls' names and plucks one out of the glass bowl. _

"_Lena Refrein!"_

_A sixteen year old girl with wavy brown hair steps onto the stage. Her expression is completely unreadable. Willy tries to make small conversation with her, asking her dumb questions like how does she feel about going into the games, and she answers in a low steady voice. However, it's unclear what she says because she seems to be totally oblivious to her surroundings. She sticks her hands into the pockets of her black hoodie jacket as Willy prances over to the ball with hundreds of boy's names waiting to be picked inside. He reaches in and pulls one out. He reads in a loud clear voice, "Charles Hunter!"_

_A small looking boy with black hair and sharp, contrasting blue eyes exits the area designated for the fourteen year olds and makes his way slowly to the stage. I wonder what's taking him so long when I realize he's limping. That's certainly not going to help him during the games. The camera closes in on his face as he continues going up to the stage. A bright white scar is on his right eye, and the blue color is noticeably paler. I find myself wondering what this boy did to deserve all these injuries. _

"_So you're Charles Hunter," Willy confirms._

"_Yup," Charles answers flatly. _

"_Very good, very good. Any volunteers?" The crowd is completely silent. _

"_Okay then, Happy Hunger Games!" Willy signs off with a cheesy smile. _

_The screen flickers black for a second, and then District Four comes into view. The fishing district. Home of the famous Finnick Odair and numerous other victors. _

_The escort Nanci was new last year. She has the strange habit of dressing like cotton candy. I love the blue hair and all, but dressing like sweet, sugary food that makes you fat is definitely not in right now. She's bouncing around the stage like a typical escort as she introduces herself. Then she skips over to the ball with the girls' names inside. She reaches inside and pulls one out. "Ana Sophia Hendrickson!" she almost screams. An eighteen year old girl begins to come forward. But a hand shoots up into the air. A sixteen year old comes forward. She has copper colored hair that goes a few inches below her shoulders, and she has some kind of weird bangs that are swept over to the side. Her bright green eyes are gleaming mischievously. She steps onto the stage and Nanci asks her for her name._

"_Skylar. Skylar Ridged," she answers shortly. Her dad was a victor, I think. But almost all of the career tributes have victors for parents. Nanci doesn't ask her about it, she just nods her head and moves on to the boys. _

"_Sascha Rioli!" I won't ever know who Sascha Rioli is, because the hand of a seventeen year old blond hair and blue eyed boy shoots up in the air as he volunteers._

"_I volunteer!" he announces. As if everyone didn't already know that. He goes up to the stage and takes his place beside Skylar. Dang, he's cute!_

"_And you are…?" Nanci questions._

"_Demitri Getlyn."_

_I am positive I have never heard that name before. Not a victor's kid, that's for sure. Skylar suddenly looks self conscious and smoothes out her dress. I smirk. Such a girl. _

_Peacekeepers lead them offstage and Nanci says her goodbyes to the audience. The screen turns black and a random tattoo commercial comes on. They do this every four districts. I stand up, not acknowledging Kaden and dad as I go into the monstrous kitchen to find me a snack. The rest of these reapings are sure to be good. _

_I wonder why they didn't show the tribute's friend on TV. I guess that's not for Capitol eyes. Oh, who am I kidding, we know everything. We'll know every detail of these kids' lives. We always do._

**Hate it? Love it? Pleeeaaassseee tell me in a review! Districts 5- 8 will hopefully be up tomorrow, or at least sometime this weekend. Don't forget to vote in the poll for the arena! And I'm not taking requests for alliances, that's all worked out, but I am taking requests for friendships/relationships! (An alliance isn't necessarily a friendship so…yah) I won't guarantee I'll comply but I solemnly swear to take a look at it! PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you hated it! I don't like flames, but I can handle them!**


	4. Reapings: Districts 5 through 8

**Hola! I was very happy with the reviews this time! Thanks so much guys! Ok, so I hope you all liked the last one, and here are the reapings for Districts 5-8, once again staring our little evil friend Vivian. Hope you like it!**

_Vivian Snow_

_I plop on my corner of the couch just in time. A commercial is just ending and before I know it District Five is flashing on the flat screen._

_The escort is really annoying. She's just standing there looking blankly into the camera as if she doesn't know she's on yet. Her mouth drops open when she realizes and she begins speaking._

"_Welcome to the 100__th__ Hunger Games! Are we ready to meet our tributes?" The crowd gives a halfhearted cheer._

"_Well okay then! Ladies first!" she bounces over to the girls' ball and pulls one out from the top._

"_Taileigh Krayper!"_

_A blond girl with blue eyes almost tiptoes up to the stage. I can see tears beginning to form in her eyes, but I'm not sorry for her. She should be honored to go into the games. She completely ignores the escort's questions. She just stands there wiping her tears away. What a wimp._

_The strange escort hops on over to the other side of the stage to pick the boy. She plucks one out and reads, "Alexander Van Der Donck!" The mayor stands in what almost looks like a protest, and as a boy with light brown hair walks up to the stage from the eighteen year olds' pen, he promptly topples over. The boy I take to be Alexander rushes over to him and tries to find his pulse. He announces to the crowd that he is alive, and the crowd erupts in applause. The mayor slowly regains consciousness, and forces himself to sit back in his chair. His eyes are trained on Alexander. I realize the mayor is his father._

_The camera finally gets a good look at this boy. His eyes are gold. Not just any gold, scary gold. I can't stare at his eyes for too long without getting totally creeped out. His hair has golden highlights that I take to be natural. He could totally pass for a model if he didn't live in District Five. He takes his place beside Taileigh, and the two are lead off by Peacekeepers. The screen changes to District Six._

_The escort Jerlie Okman is dressed in a stunning array of colors, each complementing her curly red hair. She's just about the only escort I've seen so far with a sense of style. She prances over to the ball containing the girls' names, and digs her hand deep inside. She finally gets one out. She reads, "Vipsania Flavia!"_

_A sixteen year old girl with curly blond hair steps onto the stage. She has a little trouble climbing the steps in her black heels, but she manages. She waves to the crowd as if she's delighted to be going into the games. The crowd looks horrified at her reaction, but she keeps smiling._

_Jerlie crosses the stage to the boys' ball, and quickly chooses a slip of paper. _

"_Taylor Bowen!"_

_A boy with golden shaggy hair strides up to center stage. He doesn't look as happy as Vipsania, but he's not crying like the wimp from District Five. Jerlie doesn't bother to ask him anything about his life, so the screen changes from District Six right on over to seven as Vipsania and Taylor are being led off._

_District Seven is the lumber district, so almost everyone is in their work clothes. I don't understand this, seeing how they have the day off, but it is what it is. Bob, the escort with the lame name, walks slowly over to the girls' ball as if he wants as much screen time as he can get. He carefully pulls a name out of the ball and reads clearly, "Jade Firestone!"_

_A fifteen year old girl with her long wavy black hair pulled up in a high ponytail steps forward. She stands in the middle of the stage with a forced smile etched on her face. _

"_And so, everyone, this is Jade Firestone!" Bob tells the crowd enthusiastically. The people raise their eyebrows in fake amusement. Jade smiles in Bob's direction, but her smile noticeably says he can stop now._

_Bob scampers over to the ball on the other side of the stage, and pulls out a boy's name. _

"_Crowl Frose!" he calls. A seventeen year old boy with brown hair and grey eyes steps forward. _

"_I volunteer." I'm positive that voice didn't come from this boy's mouth, so I scan the rest of the kids and my eyes fall on a boy that looks exactly like the one standing on the stage. The boy I take to be Crowl stares at him, shaking his head. But the other boy comes up to take Crowl's place despite what his apparent twin says. Crowl reluctantly steps off the stage and allows his brother to take his place. _

"_Oooh exciting!" Bob says. "And what is your name young man?"_

"_I'm Cropen Frose," the boy answers._

"_Was that your brother you just volunteered for?"_

"_Yah, my twin actually." _

"_Well, we don't want him to take all the glory for himself now, do we?" Cropen rolls his eyes and smiles halfheartedly. Bob signs off and the screen switches to District Eight immediately._

_Genevieve, the new escort, is absolutely giddy with excitement, jumping up and down and waving her hands in the air ridiculously. She introduces herself, but she can't contain her excitement any longer, so she jumps over to the girls' names. She throws her hand inside the ball and does a pathetic drum roll with her feet._

"_Ichigo Hana!" she calls. She might as well have screamed, it wouldn't have made much difference to the pain in my ears right now._

_The sixteen year old coming forward has short brown hair and two large bangs. I think it looks silly. But the district people have no sense of style anyways, so it doesn't really matter. She's dressed kinda like a guy, which only adds to her pathetic taste in style. _

_Genevieve doesn't bother to say anything to her because she's already bouncing over to select the boy tribute. Alex Malcolm._

_A small boy comes forward from the twelve year old area. The crowd murmurs to each other the way they always do when a kid gets chosen. Alex has short blond hair and his blue eyes are gleaming. He looks determined, but I don't know why. He takes his place on stage and crosses his arms over his leather jacket. He's definitely trying to play it cool. _

_Genevieve works her way in between Ichigo and Alex and puts one of her arms around each of their shoulders. _

"_District Eight; here are your tributes for the 100__th__ Hunger Games!" The screen turns to more boring commercials and I sit there in silence. Only four more districts to go and we'll have our tributes._

**So was it awful? Amazing? Make sure to tell me! Also make sure to tell me if I messed up on your character, so I can fix it in the train rides! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep it up! And, as always, don't forget the poll!**


	5. Reapings: Districts 9 through 12

**Hey guys! You all are doing great on reviews, just though I'd let you know! I did have a few complaints about my format though, and I want to clear things up: Firstly, several people were confused about how I portrayed their character. A few people were bored because it was getting repetitive and more than one person said something about them not even noticing when the districts changed. There is one explanation for each and every one of these things: We are in VIVIAN'S POV! She's a Capitol girl, Snow's daughter to be exact, so she naturally doesn't think the tributes are attractive (except for a select few guys), have a good taste in style, and she doesn't agree with the majority of their reactions. As for the repetitive stuff, that's not really Vivian's fault, but there's really not much I can do about that. I'm searching for new adjgetives, believe me, but I've got twelve districts to reap here, and the same thing is happening to each district. I'm trying to vary up the escort's personalities, but they're pretty much all the same in general. Most Capitol people don't really stand out. And as for the districts changing, Vivian doesn't really care about the districts. The only thing she cares about is having more people to die in the games. She probably couldn't tell you what district her cell phone was made in. Why? She doesn't care. She doesn't care what the districts look like, or what they do, so what the town square looks like or the exact transition from one district to the next isn't going to cross her mind the same way the tributes looks/reactions do. **

**Anyways, here's the last reaping chapter! I hope you like it!**

_Vivian Snow_

_District Nine flashes across the screen. A large crowd of people are staring at their escort waiting for the reapings to begin. Miri, the District Nine escort fixes her long lime green ringlets, and welcomes the people to the square. As if they hadn't been there before._

_She runs over to the girls names and pulls one out. _

"_Danni Nightmare!" A girl who looks to be about thirteen steps out from the mob of people. She has long black hair, but that's about all I notice._

"_I volunteer!" A tall girl with identical black hair comes forward from the designated area for eighteen year olds. She has weird gold eyes, and is deathly pale, but I'm not going to lie, she's really pretty despite her zero taste in style. _

_A tall boy with dark hair and contrasting blue eyes runs at the girl and grabs her arm._

"_What do you think you're doing?" he screams at her._

"_I'm volunteering for my sister, what does it look like I'm doing?" she screams back at him. _

"_Hmm…let me think…sending yourself on a suicide mission!"_

"_Yah, that's great, you do know we're on live television right now?" This stops him. He shoots her one more pleading glare, but she narrows her golden eyes and he backs away, the little girl following behind him. I'm guessing their fight will continue during the goodbyes. _

_The girl steps onto the stage, and Miri bounces over to her excitedly. _

"_So, what's your name?"_

"_Dangerous Nightmare."_

"_Is that just a nickname?" Miri asks, slowly backing away from Dangerous._

"_Nope, it's my real name, but you can just call me Night," she answers._

"_Well, best of luck to you. Lets find out which lucky young man will accompany her into the arena!" She crosses the stage and picks a name out of the other glass ball. She reads loudly "Grey Steelseeker!" _

_A boy with untamed blond hair and emerald green eyes emerges from the fifteen year old section. He stands in front of his district silent as stone. A girl in the crowd gasps and puts her hands over her mouth. I don't know if she's his girlfriend or what, but I find myself feeling bad for her as the tears stream silently down her cheeks when nobody steps up to take his place. _

"_District Nine, your tributes!" Miri screams. I don't know whether or not the crowd cheers because District Ten takes over the TV. _

_Genevra, the ever bouncing escort doesn't stop to introduce herself as she prance-bounces over to the first ball. She snatches the first slip she touches, leaving it crumpled in her hands. She unfolds it and reads the name._

"_Marlie Davisine!" The girl that steps forward is twelve, but she looks like she could be almost ten. She has fluffy blond hair and striking green eyes. She takes her place in the center of the stage and smiles weakly. _

_Miri makes her way slowly over to the other side of the stage, but you can tell her speed is forced. I laugh. What these people will do to be on TV is uncomprehensible for me. She grabs a slip out of the other ball and yells to the crowd, "Hunter Kopak!" A boy reluctantly leaves the fourteen year old pen and takes his rightful place as tribute beside Marlie. His tousled copper hair is covering his eyes, and he fails to put it back in place. He stares unmoving into the space in front of him, making a point of not showing any emotion. _

"_Well, Peacekeepers, let's get this lucky couple to the Justice Building so we can get them on the train the moment it arrives! We don't want them to be late for their arrival in the Capitol!" Miri says merrily. Peacekeepers come onto the stage and drag the two offstage. The screen changes to District Eleven._

_The camera rotates so it's not showing us nothing but leaves. It moves to reveal a wooden makeshift stage, a somewhat depressed looking escort fingers her short blue hair. If she doesn't get some spunk in her pretty quick, she can forget ever getting promoted to a better district. She says a few greetings to the crowd and slumps over to the girl's ball. She leaves her hand in the ball for a few seconds, as if trying to decide which young girl to pick. She finally decides and the name she reads is Selena Yodis. A small looking thirteen year old girl steps up and looks around nervously. _

"_Well, you're pretty," Genevra moans. It's true, I suppose. Her long dark hair contrasts nicely with her blue green eyes. The sun shines on her hair revealing thin strands of red. Selena raises her eyebrows at Genevra like she can't believe she just said that. _

"_Okay, well, let's get this over with," Genevra yawns and walks across the stage, sticking her hand into the ball opposite Selena. _

"_Pax Lumi," she makes out. A freakishly tall boy with peach colored hair and olive eyes steps on to the stage from the seventeen year old section. He towers over Genevra and Selena, and stands in between them, silent and unmoving. Genevra sighs in relief. _

"_Okay, that' done. Happy Hunger Games," she nearly whispers. Before the screen switches I watch her topple to the ground, apparently exhausted from who knows what. _

_District Twelve is the big finale. Although it's not much to look at, and the people there are even less so. Vera, the most annoying escort I've ever seen, is doing some sort of strange dance in the middle of the stone stage. She introduces herself once she realizes she's live, and skips over select the girl that will enter the arena designed for the fourth Quarter Quell. _

"_Fiorela Marzougui!" she screams, waving the slip of paper over her head. Fiorela makes her way up to the stage, her long brown hair flowing behind her. She's appears shy and smiles, but doesn't say anything. Vera steps over to the other ball and selects the boy tribute. _

"_Chester Reign!" A thirteen year old takes his place beside Fiorela. Vera asks for volunteers, but there are none. The screen turns black. And we have our tributes for the 100__th__ Hunger Games._

**Was it good or awful? Make sure to review! And vote for the arena!**


	6. Train Rides: The Tributes Meet

**Hope you all liked the reapings! Here are the train rides! If your tribute isn't in this, I'm sorry! I tried! I'll make sure they have a special part somewhere else! Ok, here it is! Oh, and by the way, all the tributes get to interact during this part. I know that's not how it really is, but I'm really excited for them to meet each other! To the creator of Pax, 6'5" is very tall, haha. But also remember Vivian exaggerates, so he's not as tall as she described him.**

Chester Reign-D12

The train comes by and I board it slowly with Fiorela. We both look back on our home simultaneously, and I think I see a few tears streaming down her cheeks. She so small, the chances of her even making it past the bloodbath are slim, and she knows it. I doubt I'll be the winner either. My brothers and sisters, parents and friends all came to say goodbye, but that's only made me more completely and totally depressed.

I walk inside the train door, knowing that 22 tributes all determined to win are inside. But that though vanishes from my mind when I look into the interior of the train. It's even more beautiful than the Justice Building. Red velvet seats line the windows, and golden curtains with elaborate crimson patterns hang from metallic polls above the windows. The carpet is a soft gold, with tiny white sparkles woven into it.

Fiorela and I's escort leads us into our rooms, which resembles the gold and red patterns in the lounge.

"You'll be allowed to meet the other tributes once we're on our way to the Capitol," she tells us, waving us into our rooms. I shoot a dead, pleading look toward Fiorela, and she smiles sympathetically. We're all in the same boat here. And we all want out. Well, most of us do anyways.

Selena Yodis- D11

Pax and I have been on the train for a while now. I think we just stopped in District Twelve, but I can't be sure. Pax and I have separate rooms, but I sneak into his for the company of another. I'm desperate. I can't live without social life for long, I'll go crazy! I need to talk to someone, and I don't really care who. Pax seems nice enough though, so I'll take my chances. Who knows, maybe we'll end up in an alliance.

I crack open his door and his head jerks up. He furrows his brow, silently asking me what I'm doing here.

"I just didn't like being alone in there," I explain. He raises his eyebrows.

"Separation issues?" I scowl.

"No! I just don't like being alone!"

"Separation issues. Typical for a girl," he smiles. I give an exasperated sigh and plop myself down on his bed. He crosses to the other side of the bed and opens the windows.

"We're leaving District Twelve," he informs me.

"Oh, well that's just great. Next stop is the city of death. Can't wait," I say sarcastically.

"The sun is setting," he adds. I sit up.

"Is it pretty? I haven't seen a sunset anywhere but home. And they're always blocked by trees there."

"Yah, it's beautiful actually." We sit, watching the sunset over District Twelve, dreading the next few days. And then the next who knows how long after that. And then out annoying escort comes to well, "escort" us to meet out competition.

"Oh, great."

Marlie Davisine- D10

I'm shy. That's the first thing you'll ever find out about me. I don't have many friends, and I definitely don't have a boyfriend. So, naturally, these 23 people standing in a circle before me freak me out a little. Particularly the careers. Gosh, I mean, they're huge! Well, compared to me that is. The twelve escorts leave us to "mix and mingle," they say, and I feel more threatened than ever. Hunter, my district partner, has no problem going up and talking to a teeny tiny girl from District One. She's even tinier than me! And that's saying something. I go up to her and Hunter, realizing that standing in a corner will only make me look weak, and therefore, and easy target.

"Hi," I say shyly to the tiny girl.

"Hi! I'm Nica," she says.

"I'm Marlie. And I'm scared."

"It'll be okay. We're not going to die until the arena, anyways. Well, I'm hoping I don't die at all. I really want to win, because my mom was a victor several years ago." Ick. Did she have to go there? Really? I was looking for something along the lines of "Oh, sweetie pie, you'll be okay. I'll personally make sure you don't die." Apparently I'm not getting a bodyguard anytime soon.

"Good for you. Bet she's gonna be your mentor?"

"I think so. I didn't see her during the goodbyes, but she'd never let me just go to the Games. She's probably my mentor." She shudders. "I don't even want to think about how mad she must be at me for volunteering."

"You volunteered?" I gawk at her.

"Umm…yah."

"Coolio. Good luck in the Games and everything, I'm gonna go mix and mingle," I say, taking extra care to use air quotes.

"Okay, well bye!" She continues talking to Hunter. I wobble as the train jerks to one side, but it evens out. I decided to go talk to a nice-ish looking young girl who looks very lost. Maybe she can be my bodyguard.

Skylar Ridged- D4

I'm standing in a tight, exclusive circle with the rest of the careers. We're not taking the time to get to know each other at all. We're discussing who we should invite to join our alliance. Glamour Allure, the girl from District Two, has it all broken down.

"Well, I think it's obvious, don't you? You just have to take a good look at how they're interacting. You can tell who might be on our side. You also have to look at they're body type. Nica…well…we kinda have to let her in. Ichigo equals weirdo, so does that Vip girl from six. Fifiona over there is tie-nee! Mr. Charlie looks decent enough; we'll have to think about him. Ms. Firefly is a definite no, but that Dangerous girl is a possibility. So is the hot guy with the gold eyes and the kid over there from six."

"Well, you've certainly got it down, don't you?" Conan asks in a mocking tone. Glamour scowls and marches over to the "hot guy." I watch her flip her hair and casually put her arm around his shoulder as if they were a total couple.

"Good Godfrey!" the guy says, pushing her away. I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Someone grabs my shoulder and whips me around.

"Skylar! We were asking you a question!" Jaylon snaps at me.

"Well, I was doing something else!" I counter.

"Well, I certainly hope it wasn't anything that we should kick you out of the alliance for…" Jaylon better stop picking fights with me. I whip around and decide to talk to some of these other people. I'm a career, that's true, but I'm not going to be all stuck up and not give others a chance. I laugh out loud as I pass Ichigo Hana and Cropen Frose singing Phantom of the Opera from the old, outdated musical loudly. I join them for the chorus, and then we stop for a laugh. That was fun. It's a shame I'm probably gonna end up killing one or both of those completely decent kids. But I'm a career. It's my job.

I continue across the room and join in a conversation between Vipsania Flavia and Jade Firestone.

"Who are you?" Vipsania asks me in a casual, conversational tone.

"I'm Skylar, from District Four. You're Vipsania, right?" I answer.

"Yah, but just call me Sani," she flips her hair. "Did you say District Four?" I see Jade scowl at me.

"Come on, Sani. Careers are classic jerks," she says.

"Awww come on Jade! She seems nice!"

"She's a career. Careers are most definitely not nice. Let's go before she decides to kill us in our sleep." She turns to Sani and grins. "Let's go."

"Well…okay. Have fun Skylar!" Sani waves to me as Jade drags her away. I had no idea careers were so despised. I guess it's only natural. We do kill the majority.

I continue mingling and run into the District Three girl.

"Hi!" I say.

"Hey," she says in a low voice.

"I'm Skylar," I continue.

"Lena."

"Cool. Looking forward to the Games?"

"Nope."

"Awesome. See you around okay?"

"'Kay." Well, she's certainly not the conversation type. Maybe she's just shy.

Demitri Getlyn- D4

Jaylon told me to go around and ask the people we discussed to join our alliance. I look at Skylar laughing with a few singing weirdos, and I have to smile. At least some people know how to have fun.

I walk up to the girl they told me was named Dangerous Nightmare. Scary name. Dangerous notices me approaching her and stands there waiting for me.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"I'm supposed to ask if you want to join the careers." I wait as she considers my offer.

"We'll see. If I do, you should know you guys won't last long." I nod.

"Noted," I tell her, "but we don't go down without a fight."

"Well, between you and me, it won't be a career winning this year." And with that, she walks away. Okay then. Scary girl equals maybe.

Next on my mental list is the dude Glamour referred to as Charlie. I know who he is. The District Three guy with a limp. Reasons why we want him in the alliance are unknown. But I'm not the head. Skylar almost got booted out of the alliance earlier, and that's not going to happen to me.

I head over to Charles Hunter.

"Okay, let's get this over with. You wanna join the careers or not?" I ask him. He doesn't take long to reply.

"Sure why not?" Well, that was easy. I nod curtly and head over to the third to last person on my list: Grey Steelseeker.

"Hey dude. Interested in an exclusive career alliance?" I ask, bored out of my mind. He probably considers this for about five minutes, weighing the pros and cons.

"Maybe, if you guys aren't complete and utter jerks," he says bluntly.

"Okay, well let me know." I'm really getting bored of being the advertiser. I get a good, solid yes from Alexander, and an enthusiastic yes from Taylor Bowen, the District Six male tribute.

I turn around and see Skylar walking towards me.

"Have fun?" she asks.

"Not really. You?"

"Yah, most of these people are really cool."

I feel a small punch in my back. I turn around, prepared to punch whoever it was in the face, but I find myself staring down at the small twelve year old boy from District Eight.

"District Four tributes?" he questions.

"Yup," Skylar and I answer simultaneously. The boy folds his arms across his chest and walks away. Okay then.

"What was that about?" Skylar asks me.

"I haven't the faintest idea."

"Think we should watch out for him?"

"Nah, he's just a kid. Probably in sixth or seventh grade. He's not a threat." Skylar looks at me disapprovingly.

"You know, people have died for underestimating their opponents."

The escorts return and usher us all back into our rooms. We're not there yet, they say, but we will be when we wake up.

But no one will be sleeping tonight.

**Tell me what you thought in a review! Let's see, vote for the arena in the poll (I made it so you can pick up to 2 choices), and tell me who you want to see in a friendship/relationship! And you can also request original alliances, because the ones I have set up won't start until somewhere later in the Games. Review!**


	7. Before the Chariots

**Hey peoples! Thanks for the reviews! I had to admit, I was kinda giving up on you on that last chapter, but you all came through last minute. This is a little section of the time between the chariot rides and the train rides, and hardly anyone is mentioned in this. It's just a kind of place filler. But, since we are going to be diving into costumes, here is the district list so you don't get confused over the costumes if you don't already know all the jobs. **

**District one:  
Luxury items for the Capitol **

**District two:  
Medicine and doctors **

**District three:  
Technology and manufacturing **

**District four:  
Fishing **

**District five:  
Animal herding **

**District six:  
Scientists **

**District seven:  
Lumber and Paper **

**District eight:  
Fabric and clothes **

**District nine:  
Hunting **

**District ten:  
Mathematics and foreign trade **

**District eleven:  
Agriculture **

**District twelve:  
Coal mining**

**Okay, and now here's my "place filler!"**

Skylar Ridged- D4

The Capitol is amazing. I can't even describe it. Tall, shining skyscrapers protrude from the ground wherever I look. The sun is so bright I can't even fully open my eyes when we get off the train.

I step off the train with Demitri at my side, and our bouncing escort leads us into a tall building across from the famed training center. Capitol people stand in the street pointing at us and shouting. I try to be nice and wave back, but when I do they seem confused, fighting over who I waved at. That's weird, if you ask me.

My mentor Ripple shoves me into a room with three quirky, smiling Capitol people. They talk amongst themselves as they "ready me" so I'm presentable when my stylist comes in. I don't even want to know what they did to my hair, clipping it and styling it to perfection. I've worried about what their definition of perfection might be.

"Oh, just so you know dear, your stylist doesn't want to make herself known until the interviews. She's rather new at this, and she would prefer to go with the unknown, but dazzling philosophy," one of the prep team members tells me. I laugh. The thought of a Capitol person wanting to be unknown is just absurd.

The three people flitter out of the room and quickly reappear with my costume. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. Apparently, we're going with the mermaid idea this year. My costume is a traditional mermaid, complete with the glittery, hot pink strapless bikini top, and a tight, even glitterier green tail. A little too showy for my taste, definitely.

"No way am I wearing that!" I squeal.

"You kinda are," an irritating lady with blood red hair says.

"No, I'm not!"

"That's true, you're not. You will be once we do your makeup." I groan. This isn't working out very well for me at all. They paint bright pink onto my nails while the red haired lady leans my head back and almost pokes my eyes out with whatever she's doing. They continue smearing all this stuff onto my face, and just when I'm about to scream they all step back, as if to admire their work.

"I think she needs more eyeliner."

"No, she's good. Went a little heavy on the blush though, don't you think?" The debate whether or not I look good enough for several minutes, and then they finally agree I look fine.

They force me into the skimpy outfit and drape a long necklace with a large shell hanging from it around my neck, and put several pearly bracelets around my wrists. Then they shove me in front of a mirror, convinced that once I see how absolutely gorgeous I look I won't be so irritable. Well, they're wrong. The girl looking at me from the mirror looks like a classic showgirl. Heavy jewelry, heavy makeup, the curled, primped, teased hair, and to top it all off, the costume. I only wish I knew who designed this mess. I really feel like slapping them in the face right now.

Demitri Getlyn- D4

I'm waiting next to the chariots. I'm the first one done, so I guess I get to wait for the others. I'm barefoot, and dressed in green shimmering swim trunks. They put some kind of weird green streaks in my blond hair, and gave me a gold encrusted trident I'm supposed to hold at my side. Not the most extravagant costume I've ever seen, but I suppose the girls get all the limelight when it comes to costumes.

Charles Hunter from District Three is out next. His costume is a simple black tux, but there are purple light bulbs hanging from the hem, and there are little glowing stickers, I want to say they are, all over it. It looks cool; I'll give it that if I don't give it anything else. He did say he'd join the careers, and I feel stupid just standing there in awkward silence, so I decide to make conversation.

"So, what do you think they did with our friends? Haven't seen them around, have you?"

"No. I was actually wondering that myself," he says.

"Who did they bring?" I ask, in desperate attempt to keep the conversation rolling.

"My friend, John Seda." We end the conversation there. It's an unspoken agreement between us. Neither of us wants to talk about home. Him less so than me, seeing how I was a volunteer.

It isn't long before the guys start filing in. Not a single one of the girls has shown up, and quite frankly I'm not surprised. We still have an hour before the rides start, and I doubt they'll be out for another fifteen minutes or so. The guys have already divided into groups. I'm standing with Conan and Jaylon now, talking about our hunting strategy.

I sense the small twelve year old from District Eight watching my back. Finally, I can't stand it anymore. I storm over to him and ask, "Dude, seriously, what is your problem?" He smiles.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just admiring that random trident you're hauling around for no apparent reason," he says innocently. I'm not falling for it. I scowl and return to Conan and Jaylon. As far as I can tell, Jaylon and that girl Glamour are fighting for the position of head career. Conan adjusts the golden tie on his metallic reflective suit, and says, "I think we're gonna need to ditch the girls." Jaylon and I stare at him in almost disbelief.

"Why?" I question.

"They're gonna slow us down. They're girls. It's what they do. We, on the other hand, know what to do and when to do it."

"I see what you mean, but the careers have always been a complete alliance. We'll stick together for a while, and we can just kill them later. That'll be easier than ditching them anyways," Jaylon offers.

"I'm going to have to agree with that," I say. Conan narrows his eyes, clearly upset that we just tossed his idea down the drain. Well, he'll have to live with it.

And then the girls come out.

Marlie Davisine- D10

I giggle when all the boys turn around with open mouths to stare at us. I'm standing beside Fiorela, my new friend. She's in a very, very short dress with a glowing flame pattern around the jagged hem, neckline, and sleeves. She has bright red leggings, and her light brown hair is swept up in a messy bun with a fiery tiara. I, on the other hand, am in a form fitting black dress with white numbers completely covering it. My fluffy blond hair has been straightened and is lying flat against my back for the first time in my life.

"Shall we go admire the other wonderful creations?" I ask Fiorela, mimicking the Capitol accent.

"We shall," she says in the same tone. We link arms, and prance around the room; sticking our faces into others' and laughing at the expressions they give us.

But before we know it, we are being beckoned to our chariots for our grand entrance. We squeeze each other's hand for good luck and go to our separate chariots.

**Did you like it? Pretty please tell me in a review! If your tribute wasn't mentioned, I'm sorry; I just wanted to make this a short little thing in between the train rides and the chariot. I'll do the chariots next! But if I described your tribute's costume here, I may not go into detail in the next chapter. Or I might, I don't know. It depends on Vivian. Oh, and yah, it's in Vivian's POV. You'll be sick of her by the end of this if you aren't already. **

**Please Review!**


	8. Chariot Rides: The Games Begin

**Hello! I'm glad you all seemed to like the last chapter! Here are the chariot rides! As I said, it's in Vivian's POV so I don't spend too much time on one tribute. And just a heads up, most of the costumes are pretty wacky in honor of the 100****th**** Games. Oh, and this is probably gonna end up being pretty short. But after this, is the training center! Hope you like!**

_Vivian Snow_

_Ahhhh! The Games have finally begun! I can't wait to see all the costumes and tributes and…oh who am I kidding, I can't wait to see it all! I squirm in my front row seat as mom passes me a mirror so I can apply more cotton candy lip gloss. I have to look perfect._

_I hear Claudius Templesmith's loud, booming voice announce the tributes. I scream along with the rest of the Capitol as the first chariot pulls in. _

_District One is the Capitol's source for luxury items. The chariot is a shimmering gold and silver, with a shining number one on the side. The tributes are amazing in their costumes. Nica Hastings is wearing a long, golden dress with a metallic silver headband, heels, and a shiny silver ribbon pulls her hair up, leaving tiny golden ringlets hanging over her shoulders. Conan Becker is just as stunning in his glittering golden tux and sliver tie. The two complement each other very well, seeing how they each have gorgeous blond hair, were it not for Conan's cold black eyes. They're both smiling and waving to the crowd, like the typical District One tributes that have graced these stands for years._

_Once District One has entered, District Two comes into view on the far side of the stadium. The chariot is pitch black with silver images of needles and Glamour Allure is in a short black dress with a dipping neckline and covered with silver glitter. Her curly blond hair has been fashioned into perfect ringlets, and a large black spiky flower is in her hair. Jaylon Asa is dressed similarly, but his true black suit has gold stitching all over it. I wonder where the gold came from, since everything else seems to be silver. Maybe the stylist just wanted him to stand out. Also, I don't really see how the medicine fits in, but who cares, as long as it looks cool. The chariot makes it to the center of the stadium, and District Three comes out._

_The chariot is lime green with glowing purple lights strung all over it. The boy, Charles Hunter, is in a black suit with the tiny replicas of the lights hanging from the hem of his jacket. Lena Refrein is dressed in a neon green dress that seems to glow all by itself, without the lights. It's a form fitting style that goes down to her knees, and lavender geometric patterns They both seem relatively calm as they cross the huge stadium, especially with us calling out their names. We tend to do that up until District Six or seven. After that, our throats hurt too much._

_District Four exits the wing and every mouth drops open. The chariot is a sea green, covered in glittering pink and green fish. As for the costumes, they don't look bad, they're just…interesting. Skylar is in a strapless hot pink bikini top and a tight green skirt that flows out like a mermaid tail. She's trying to smile, you can tell, but she's not doing a very good job of it. Demitri is in green swim trunks, and he has a strange green streak through his blond hair. He's holding a heavy looking trident inlaid with gold, and is certainly doing a much better job of smiling than Skylar is. When the chariot passes the center, he rolls his eyes and takes his free arm to grab Skylar's wrist and wave it violently. The crowd cracks up as District Five takes the stage._

_Since District Five is animal herding, the chariot is painted with a farm scene containing sheep and cows. Alexander Donck is in a traditional farmer's outfit, complete with a staff. He looks sooo dreamy, even though he has fake mud smeared all over his beyond perfect face. And I'm not ashamed to say that I was among the hundreds of girls to race up to the rail and scream his name. Taileigh Krayper is dressed in a full body suit that's supposed to resemble a cow, I'm guessing. But nobody pays any attention to her, despite her smiles._

_District Six's chariot is covered in things like test tubes and triple beam balances, but that's not what everyone's focused on. Both Taylor Bowen and Vipsania are in the traditional lab coats, but they must have gotten them mixed up. Vipsania's lab coat is long and blue, while Taylor's is shorter and pale pink. Thankfully, the stylist had the good sense to put some long black pants underneath though. It would have been really weird if he hadn't….Vipsania flips her hair, and smiles brightly to us. She seems much more sociable than Taylor, who is looking dead already._

_District Seven, the lumber district, is up next. They seem to have taken a District Eleven Twist on the costumes this year. Jade Firestone is dressed in a long, strapless dress that's so tight I could swear her face is turning purple. The dress has a plunging neckline, with little brown leaf charms hanging from it, and her hair is pulled up in a high ponytail. Cropen Frose is wearing a leafy looking silk green shirt, and long brown pants. They both look amazing in the tree covered chariot._

_District Eight's chariot looks like a giant spool of thread. It's a strange circular shape, and it seems to have been wrapped in different colors of string. The tributes are just as abstract. Alex Malcolm is dressed in pants and a shirt that look like patchwork clothes. It's as if they stylist took random pieces of fabric and stitched them all together. Ichigo Hana looks pretty much the same, but hers is a short halter dress, and her hair is hanging down. It's definitely a very interesting costume, even if it isn't the height of fashion. _

_District Nine's primary job is hunting, so the chariot is embellished with bows and arrows, and several deer in a woodsy setting. The tributes however, don't quite fit that description. Dangerous Nightmare is wearing a simple black dress with a blood red sash, and red heels. Her black hair is side braided and tied with a crimson ribbon. Grey Steelseeker is dressed in simple black pants, and a black button down shirt, and his tie is the same color as Dangerous's sash. They're both staring into the crowd much like Katniss and Peeta did the last Quell. I wonder if that's a strategy their mentors insisted upon, or if it's just their personalities._

_District Ten's costume is relatively boring. The chariot is black, and covered with bold white numbers. The tributes look much the same. Marlie Davisine is in a short black dress with the same pattern as the chariot, and Hunter Kopak is the same. Except he's not wearing a dress. They're both waving and smiling, but I can see the paralyzing fear behind their happy smiles._

_District Eleven looks awesome. Well, I think it does. Selena Yodis is in a short dress made of fall colored silk leaves with brown leggings underneath. She has strappy bronze heels, and long copper necklaces. Pax Lumi is just as impressive with brown pants, and a shirt that's also covered in the silk fall leaves. They seem to be acknowledging each other well enough, although neither of them seems to be enjoying being in front of a large crowd much._

_Finally, District Twelve rolls out of the wings. The chariot is decorated in a fiery pattern, and so are the tributes Fiorela Marzougui and Chester Reign. Fiorela's black dress with a jagged hem resembling the fiery theme seems to be glowing. She's smiling and waving merrily at the audience, unlike her district partner Chester who's staring into space, his glowing shirt matching Fiorela's perfectly._

_The chariots all stop moving, and we hear Claudius Templesmith say over the speakers, "Citizens of Panem, your tributes for the 100__th__ Hunger Games!" We all scream and cheer loudly as the chariots exit._

_The Games have just now begun. And now I have to go sign up to sponsor. Oh, wait, there are no sponsors, are there?_

**I know that was kinda short, and it may have seemed rushed. Sorry about that! I don't really like writing the chariot rides, because I hate coming up with costumes…go ahead and hate me for it. If I forgot to use your costume (which I very well may have) I'm really sorry, I was just trying to get through these. Anyways, next up will be around three chapters of training! I think there's three days of training, so I'm doing three chapters. Don't forget to pm/review with friendship/romance/original alliance ideas, because if you don't, I'll do it myself and it may not turn out to good…Okay, so don't forget to vote in the poll if you haven't already, remember you can choose up to two choices. Currently, the cities are winning 10 to 9 against the underwater tunnels.**

**I hope you liked that last chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you a gold star for life!**


	9. After the Chariots

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Okay, so this chapter is probably gonna be really really short depending on how much time I have to write it, but I'm set on keeping up my 1 chapter per day pace unless something comes up. This is right after the chariots. Enjoy!**

Selena Yodis- D11

As we enter the training center, I hear every tribute, including me, breath a long sigh of relief. It's great that's over. Most of us hated our costumes, although I personally loved mine. We cram into the huge elevators, and I don't know whether or not I'm more scared of the elevator or the Games themselves. My stomach churns as we slowly make our way to the eleventh floor, stopping once every ten seconds to let someone off. Finally, Pax and I exit the torturous machine and leave Fiorela and Chester to continue on by themselves.

"Oh, that was awful," I moaned.

"What, the rides? You seemed to be having a pretty good time," Pax says.

"No, the elevator," I say, clutching my stomach.

"You don't like them then?" I stare at him incredulously.

"Isn't that what I just said?" I ask.

"Well, I was just making sure." We just stand there for a minute, unsure where to go. Well, we knew where we were supposed to go; we just weren't sure where we wanted to go. We turn to our rooms simultaneously though, and go to change out of our costumes. My mouth drops open when I see my room. It's mostly a pale, lime green, with light, honey colored wood making up the furnishings, but there's beautiful baby blue wallpaper that's embellished with white silhouettes of simple flowers and leaves. Similar patterns are embroidered on the bed covers and the big fluffy chairs. I go to the bathroom to wipe off all the sticky makeup and take off my dress. I must have accidentally pressed some sort of button because when I go back into the bedroom, some sort of soft music is playing. It's so relaxing, once I slip on a plain blue t-shirt and some fuzzy white pajama pants I found in the drawer, I almost go straight to bed. But I see the orange glow of the sunset and I remember the unspoken agreement.

I cross the hallway, tiptoeing to make sure nobody sees me going to Pax's room. He's out on the balcony, already in his pajamas. I walk over to him, immediately noticing his room is identical to mine.

"Took you long enough," he jokes. I fold my arms across my chest.

"I'm a girl! What did you expect?" I counter.

"I don't know. Quickness?" I punch his arm lightly and sit down beside him. So this is what it's like to be in love. I've never had a boyfriend, so this entire thing is new to me. I just hope he feels the same way I do. He hasn't said anything yet, so maybe he just thinks we're friends.

"Pretty sunset," I comment.

"Yah. It's a shame it's in the Capitol though." I nod in agreement. We don't really say anything after that.

And then the door opens, and we watch to people stumble in.

"OMG! Jenna!" I race up to the girl standing in the doorway and fling my arms around her. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry I had to go and get picked." Jenna gives me a weak smile.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault." She looks behind me and raises her eyebrows. "Who's the boyfriend?"

"Jenna! He's totally not my boyfriend!" I lean over to her ear and whisper, "But he sure is cute huh?" We laugh.

I turn around to introduce Jenna to Pax.

"Jenna, Pax. Pax, Jenna," I say, moving my hands in a random back and forth motion. They both raise their hands in a silent greeting, and I notice the boy standing at Pax's side. He has black hair that seems to have a silver glow to it, and he has bright silver eyes.

"Hey! I'm Raii, and you're Selena," he says, stretching out his hand. I shake it reluctantly.

"So, which one of you love birds is gonna win the Games, huh?" he asks Pax and I jokingly. I roll my eyes.

"We're not together!" we say at the same time. Raii laughs and he and Pax go onto the balcony. I sigh. Most likely, every one of us in this room will die within the next ten days.

I take Jenna back to my room, and surprisingly, another bed seems to have appeared. I guess we get to sleep in the same room. That was strangely considerate, seeing how if they wanted to, the entire Games could be stopped by just lifting a finger.

"How did they bring you here?" I ask Jenna.

"Oh, it wasn't that complicated. After the train left, the Peacekeepers surveyed everyone, asking who their best friend was. The person who got the most references to left the next day. We saw the replays of the reapings and everything. We get to go through training too. We just don't get any screen time," she says.

"Not missing out on too much," I say.

"True. I don't really want the whole world to be watching when I die," she says, looking at the ground. I don't tell her she won't die, because deep inside, I know she will. She doesn't have the heart to kill anyone, even if her life depended on it. And sadly, it will.

We crawl under the silky soft covers, and I pull them above my head, silently praying I'll live.

But I won't.

**Well, that was a little longer than I thought it would be. Hope you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you absolutely hated it! Oh, and I've decided whatever arena wins second will be the arena for the friends. You won't really hear about them much, but maybe somewhere towards the end. Remember to tell me romances/friendships you can see happening!**


	10. Training Begins

**Hello Peoples! This is more of "a had to be there" chapter where most of the best friends are introduced. I've been changing my mind a lot, so don't go by what I say I'm going to do, because I'll probably end up changing my mind. I'm also gonna try and establish some friendships/relationships that you guys told me about. Okay, so here it is!**

Demitri Getlyn- D4

After we finish breakfast, Skylar and I go down to the training room. She and her friend Pearl are talking excitedly about who knows what. I walk behind them in silence with Brock.

"So, you like the girl?" Brock asks, nodding his head toward Skylar. I look at him, appalled that he would even think such a thing.

"She's fun to mess with, but she's a regular idiot," I answer curtly. Brock holds up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, just asking."

We make it to the door of the training center about fifteen minutes early, but we're not the first ones there. The rest of the careers are here, and so are both of the tributes from Districts Six and Seven. The tributes from District Seven seem to be getting to know each other very well, and the girl from Six seems to be talking nonstop to the Seven girl. Their best friends are closing in on the tributes, leaving nobody standing in silence.

The rest of the districts start filing in. I'm in the career huddle, and Brock has gone to meet some of his competition. He doesn't need to stick around me. Sure, he's my best friend, but we're not glued to each other like the girls are. The two tributes from District Three, Charles and Lena I think are their names, seem very formidable to each other, as do the two from Twelve. Ichigo Hana from District Eight is trying to make conversation with the creepy boy who keeps on staring Skylar and I down. I really need to figure out what the heck his problem is.

District Five enters about five minutes before the doors are scheduled to open, and Alexander Donck comes up to us.

"Who does that sorcerer dude think he is?" Jaylon complains, eyeing Alexander suspiciously. I wave my hand in front of Jaylon's face.

"Umm, hello? I was specifically instructed by miss Glamour over there to invite him into our alliance." Jaylon looks at his feet as Conan cracks up.

"Oh, yah." Alexander approaches us with who must be the friend the Capitol has decided will enter the second arena.

"Hey guys. This is my friend, Oliver," he says, gesturing toward the tall, redheaded boy standing next to him. The boy stretches out his hand to Conan, who stares at it as if trying to decide whether or not he will get a disease. Oliver doesn't seem to mind, and he returns his hand to his side.

"You do know he's not allowed to help us with our strategy, right?" Glamour asks.

"Come on Glamour, it's not like he's going into the arena with us or anything, right?" says Nica Hastings.

"You are like a book, I can read most of you with ease, and yet some of the lines are tinted," Alexander says sarcastically. Glamour scowls at him as Oliver walks away to talk with someone else.

Vipsania, the girl from District Six starts jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"They're about to open the doors!" she squeals. Everyone gathers around to the large metal door and anxiously awaits the avoxes standing there to crack the door open. Dangerous stalks over to join us. I guess she decided to join us after all. Grey Steelseeker isn't far behind. I glance behind me to see the tiny girl from District Twelve linking arms with a girl I don't recognize, and the girl from District Ten, as if they believe there's strength in numbers. Another girl comes and links her arm to the Ten girl's.

Everyone knows that numbers don't win a battle. But everyone knows that they sure do help. I grin to myself as I look around, surveying the many that are part of the career alliance this year. Nobody's gonna take us down. Not this year. This year, a career will take home the crown. That career will be me.

The avoxes haul open the door and we all step inside as they slam shut behind us. What I see before me is any career's dream. The training room is huge, massive even, and is cleverly shaped into a perfect circle. All around me I see the different training centers. Sword fighting, spear throwing, hand to hand combat, and archery are high on my list of priorities. If I have time, I might go look at some edible plants, but I'm sure someone from one of the other districts will know a thing or two.

One of the Gamemakers comes over and snaps his fingers, instantly getting our attention.

"You all must not have gotten the message. Your little friends are to have their training sessions after dinner. You will get a chance to socialize at dinner, which will be held on the sixth floor at six. Now, if you were not reaped, you are to go plan out a strategy with your district's mentor." Some of the girls groan, and even a few of the guys. Half of the forty eight kids gathered here depart, and the heavy metal doors seal shut. The Gamemaker signals for us to begin our training.

Skylar and Nica head over to the spear throwing station, while more than half of the guys go sign up for wrestling and sword fighting. I'm not ashamed to say I was among them. Hardly anyone is speaking, but I know that will change at lunch. Right now, we're still getting used to everything in the great beyond. But soon, we'll be plotting our kills on a chart with a timeline.

Lunch time comes far too quickly for anyone to accomplish anything. I put on my winning smile. Time to get some new friends.

**That was really short, sorry! I don't usually write very long chapters, and I usually have a hard time getting over a thousand words though, so I think I've been doing pretty well. Remember to review, request alliances/relationships/friendships, and vote in the poll if you haven't already! The poll will stay open until the interviews. Thanks for the awesome reviews so far, you guys are awesome!**


	11. Training Day 1

**Hello again! I'm going to have to abandon my whole long chapter goal if I want to keep up this updating pace, and I don't spend long on one topic anyways, it contradicts with my style. This is a little bit of the conversation during lunch, and the rest of training day one. Enjoy!**

Marlie Davisine- D10

I'm sitting at a table with Fiorela. We were the first out of the training room, so we got the first pick of seats. We're both sad that our friends got sent away. But they'll die soon anyways. I know it sounds awful, but it would almost be better if they're dead than if they're alive and kept from us. At least we get to see them all tonight.

The cafeteria is huge. There are about twenty some tables in every direction. And everything is purple. Purple, purple, purple. The elaborate wallpaper has at least fifty different shades in giant, swirling stripes. The chairs are high and round with a pretty lavender color covering the feather cushions. The floor has dark purple tile, and even the ceiling is purple. And guess what?

I hate purple.

Everyone else starts coming in, chatting loudly. The careers, Charles, Alexander, and the girl called Dangerous make a beeline toward the table on the far side of the room. Pretty much everyone else comes and sits at Fiorela and I's table, or somewhere nearby. Lena, Sani, and Jade come and sit next to us. Ichigo comes over, grabbing a protesting Alex and leading him over to us. Cropen sits down next to Jade, and she starts picking at her nails. She so totally likes him. Chester goes over to sit by Alex, who is trying to act like he didn't just get dragged over to a table by a cross-dressing girl.

Pax and Selena are the last to come in, laughing. The whole table says a chorus of "Oooohs," as we notice that they're holding hands. Selena laughs, elbowing Pax's arm, and Pax turns red. They are so cute together. And to think I heard them protesting they didn't like each other last night on the floor above me. I am such a good matchmaker.

I turn around to look at the career table. Skylar and Nica are looking at us looking absolutely miserable. Charles and Alexander look like they're trying to hide their feelings and Dangerous looks even more so. But Jaylon, Conan, Glamour and Demitri are in an intense conversation.

"So, Marlie, what do you want to do when we get back in there?" Fiorela asks me, drawing my attention back to the hub of conversation at the table.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe some snares?" I say.

"Snares? Don't you think you should try your hand at something more useful?" Sani asks me.

"I don't know. I don't want to try something and then totally suck at it. Or be so good that the careers will know my strengths.

"Yah, good point. But if you don't try, you'll never know," Lena says. She looks over to the career table at Charles.

"So when are you going to tell him that you like him?" Fiorela asks, teasingly.

"I do not like him!" she protests. Then she hesitates. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Well, why don't you just tell the guy? One of you is going to die anyhow," Chester says, barging into the girls' conversation. We all stare at him with our eyebrows raised.

"Well, it's the truth," he mutters as he regains his conversation with Ichigo and Alex.

Before long, we're summoned back into the training room.

And I head over to those snares.

Chester Reign- D12

I catch Alex staring Demitri and Skylar down.

"Seriously, what's wrong with them besides the fact that they're careers?" I ask, genuinely perplexed.

"The District Four tributes killed my brother a few years back," he answers smoothly.

"But what did Skylar and Demitri ever do to you?" Ichigo questions.

"Let's just say I plan on getting my revenge." Ichigo and I exchange a confused look.

"Alex, get real. Those two have been training their entire lives. She's sixteen and he's seventeen. You're twelve. I think they're gonna end up killing you if you're not careful," I say. He considers this for a moment.

"I'm probably gonna die anyways. I might as well try," he shrugs.

"Well, I guess that's true," Ichigo says. "Oh, by the way guys, call me Strawberry, okay?"

"Okay…Strawberry," I say, falling over myself laughing.

"What's so funny?" she demands.

"It's just…Strawberry…Ichigo…they don't really go together!" Alex has started laughing too.

"Well, I like to be called Strawberry. What's wrong with that?" I calm myself down.

"Nothing," I say. Alex agrees.

We split up once we enter the massive training room. I decide to take my chances with that Dangerous girl. She's over at the archery section, which is obviously a new thing for her.

"So, how's it going?" I try to make conversation.

"I'm cool," she answers quietly.

"So, you joining up with the careers?"

"Guess so." Okay, I swear, this girl has zero emotion.

"You can go now," she says. And I'm happy to oblige.

Skylar Ridged- D4

On the north side of the room, there's a rubber track. I love to run. But I hate it without some good competition. Nica had said she was pretty good at running during lunch.

"Hey Nica, wanna race?" I approach her. She throws one last dagger at the bulls eye and turns to face me.

"Sure, why not?" she says with a smile. We run over there as if the race has already started, but neither of us tries very hard, making the winner unclear.

Mr. Royse, the man who oversees the track, blows his whistle and we take off running. I don't know how long we're going for, one lap I guess. She's in front of me for a good part of the race until the very end. We're both fighting for the lead, but when Mr. Royse blows his whistle for the second time, our feet crash onto the opposite side of the finish simultaneously.

"Not bad for a girl not five feet," I tease.

"Not bad yourself for a swimmer," she says in reply.

"So, you gonna ditch the careers?" I ask. She looks at me in astonishment.

"You just didn't strike me as a career kinda gal," I say.

"Yah, I'm really not. What about you? You're not exactly bloodthirsty unless you're a surprisingly good actress."

"I know. I think I may stick with them though. They're my best bet for survival. At least, until they all turn on each other."

"Okay. Well let me know if you want to run," she says as she heads back to throw some more daggers.

"Will do," I say with a salute. I glance over at Demitri wrestling Conan, a plethora of other tributes cheering them on. He really is cute, even if he is excruciatingly obnoxious. Maybe I can talk some sense into him before he dies. I think he definitely has some potential. I just have to find it. But we only have two more days of training. Then interviews. Then the Games I volunteered for.

It feels like the day I got reaped was millions of years ago. Now that I'm here, I'm beginning to regret it. It's like you do something stupid when you're little, then it scars you for life as an adult. I need to get out of here alive.

But I can't take anyone with me.

**So did you like it? Please tell me in a review! Also, tell me if I've done something wrong with your character so I can fix it within the next two or three chapters. I don't know what's coming next, so I'm not going to tell you. Tell me about friendships/relationships/alliances you can see happening, even if they're with my characters. And vote in the poll if you haven't already!**


	12. Training Day 2

**Hiya! I spent a long time trying to decide whether to write about their dinner with their friends or go straight on to the second training day. As you've probably noticed, judging by the chapter title, I've gone with the second option. Why? Because I probably can't update tomorrow, and the dinner will take me a while because I have to look up all the info for the friends. Some are on pm's, some are in reviews, and I have no idea which is which. In this chapter, I'm actually focusing more on the relationships than the actual training, partly because I have absolutely no idea what everyone would go to, including my characters, which is pretty sad if you ask me. Ok, I'm done now. So, here is the second training day!**

Skylar Ridged- D4

I'm so tired. Demitri came and grabbed me out of bed last night and took me down to the cafeteria with two tridents in his hands. We're from District Four. We're pretty darn good with tridents. Nets and swimming also come naturally. He tossed me a trident.

"That Alex kid is out to get us killed. I have a feeling Alexander and Charles are both gonna either desert or backstab us. We need to be ready," he had said. I don't even know what was going through that tiny brain of his. Since when did he care about me? I just stood there and stared at him for the longest time, doing absolutely nothing. And then guess what?

He kissed me.

Now I'm standing down by the door to the training room, refusing to look at him. I mean really, he's such a jerk. He whispers something to Conan and Conan looks at me briefly. He turns and elbows Demitri in the ribs. I roll my eyes in disgust.

I see Glamour standing by Alexander, twirling her fingers in his hair. He's apparently given up getting her off his back, so now he's just standing there slumped against the wall with his arms folded, and looking very annoyed.

There sure seems to be a lot of romance in the Games this year. I glance around the room and my eyes fall on Pax and Selena. They seem perfectly happy together, surrounded by Sani and Jade. Jade seems to have her eyes on Cropen, who doesn't necessarily seem to hate her either. Lena seems to like Charles, and although he's with us, I can't help thinking that Demitri was right and he'll desert or backstab us. I just wonder if it'll be for love, friendship, or selfish reasons. It's every man for himself in the Games.

Two avoxes haul open the doors and we make our way inside. Everyone seems less eager to start training than yesterday. I think we're all ready to go into the arena and get this whole thing over with. Well, more than over with for a large majority of us. But not me. I need to get out.

I see Nica approaching me.

"Wanna race again?" she asks eagerly.

"Nah, way too tired." I lean over and whisper the events of last night into her ear.

"Oooh la la! I think he likes you!" she teases.

"Ummm…duh?" I say. She pats my shoulder and we walk over to the track. This is going to be a very long day.

Selena Yodis- D11

Pax and I are over by the camouflage station with Jade and Sani. I'm really not too keen on smearing mud all over myself. I begged Pax to go do something boring like fire starting, but I was obviously unsuccessful. I understand the importance of being able to do everything in here, but I can't say I'm the most motivated person on the planet. Because that would be a lie.

"Hey, Sel, I need your opinion on something," Sani whispers. She's standing with me, not feeling like getting all muddy either.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"I was thinking about having a roof party tonight. I mean, we've all made friends here, and we're all gonna lose each other. Why not all get together and have a good time while we can?"

"Sani! That's a great idea!"

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely!" And I wasn't just saying that. I really meant it. We all need a little party to lift this mood.

Sani and I turn around to face Pax and Jade, instantly doubling over in laughter. Pax is looking totally helpless as he tries to paint a sunset on his face, but right now he's struggling to keep the paint out of his eyes and hair. Jade is a little better, but not by much. I see Cropen glance over at her from the hand to hand combat station and smile. It's funny how the Games have the habit of taking people that are so perfect together, and then forcing them to kill each other if they value their life. It's totally barbaric. But when you come back to reality, two rebellions have failed epically, killing who knows how many people. There's nothing we can do about it. And now the fourth Quell is upon us.

Marlie Davisine- D10

Fiorela is still trying to string a bow. I can't do it either, but it's funny to watch. Strawberry comes over to us, smiling.

"I'm not good at those either," she says. Fiorela stomps her foot in a fake mad sort of way.

"Well, it doesn't make any sense! First of all, this entire thing is too big! And the stupid arrow keeps on leaning!" She sticks out her lower lip and pouts. Strawberry and I laugh. We're all pretty pathetic with weapons.

After a few failed attempts, we head on over to watch Jaylon and Grey Steelseeker in an intense wrestling combat. They're both pretty good. As I watch them fight I realize that I'm maybe really pretty positive that I don't want to get in a fight with either of them.

By now, everyone has gathered. But I don't think this fight is going anywhere. It goes on like this for the next few minutes before I hear a gong signaling us to go to lunch. I really don't want to face the purple room again. But do I really have a choice?

Jaylon and Grey slip their identical white t-shirts back over their heads and follow the rest of us out.

Nothing unusual happens during lunch. It seems like we're all just talking about nothing in way too many words. The second half of training goes by quickly too. The only upside is when Sani stands on a stool and announces that everyone is to ask their stylist for a fancy outfit and meet up at the roof at eight. She adds that you can bring a date, if you want. Well, that's great. I'm not really a fan of guys in general. But I suppose the party will be fun. The Gamemakers dismiss us and everyone goes to get ready for the party.

After all, we do need a little happiness right now, don't we?

**Ta-da! Please tell me what you think! Also, if you can, specify if you want your tribute to have a date, and if so, who. Obviously, the tributes I've set up in a romance are taken, but if you don't tell me, I'll decide for myself. Also tell me if you don't want your tribute to go.**

**Okay, so, please review, as always, and pm me any ideas or questions you might have. Thanks guys!**


	13. The Roof Party

**Hello everyone! Here's the roof party! Not everyone has a date, the only people who do are the peoples in romances and the peoples who pm-d me about it. And it's not like a prom or anything, so don't sweat. About the poll, the city option has won! It was actually tied with the underwater tunnels, but it wouldn't let me vote because it said the poll was in demo mode or something, but I think I'll be able to use that setting to my advantage. I'm putting up a new poll though. Only five of your guys' characters will die, but I need you to choose who that's gonna be. Please don't vote for your own tribute if you can help it. Okay, well here's the party!**

Chester Reign- D12

I've gotta admit, I'm not one for parties, but this one sounded remotely fun. I've got my own little group. Marlie is my "date," if you want to get all technical about it, and Fiorela is going as a friend with Alexander, who I've been instructed to call Andy. Alex and Strawberry tagged along too. It's almost comical how dressed up everyone is. All the girls are in long fancy dresses and a large majority of the guys are in suits and ties. But as we climb onto the roof, nobody's having a tea party. Almost everyone is dancing to the music.

"Why'd you ask me out Andy? You do know there's like a six years difference between us right?" Fiorela asks Andy.

"I dunno. You remind me of my little brother," he says. She laughs softly to herself and we go to join everyone on the dance floor.

Selena and Pax are leaning against the balcony, their fingers intertwined. I think just about everyone feels bad for them, despite them being so happy together. At least one of them will die, probably both. The same goes for Jade and Cropen, and Charles and Lena. Demitri seems to have a thing for Skylar, but she almost openly despised him. I'm guest sing that's because she doesn't want to get too close to anyone. However, she seems to be pretty good friends with Nica. They've taken over the dance floor together.

I'm not really sure who everyone went with. I think Nica had her heart set on Grey Steelseeker, reason unknown, but I heard him talking about a girl back at home, and he's always wearing a black hair ribbon around his wrist, so I'm guessing he's pretty much taken. Jaylon came with Glamour, and I think Conan's rocking this one solo. Same goes with pretty much everyone else.

"Congrats on the awesome party Sani," I say, walking up to the hostess.

"Thanks!" she beams. Glancing over at Pax and Selena she says, "How much you wanna bet they'll kiss by the end of the night?" I crack up.

"Nothing!" I say. "I'll totally lose!" She laughs.

"That's probably true," she says.

Skylar Ridged- D4

Nica and I rock! It isn't long before we're joined by Strawberry, Lena, Jade and Sani. Marlie and Fiorela are joking with Andy and Alex, who is keeping a steady eye on me. Glamour is standing with Jaylon, Conan, Night, Grey and…ick…Demitri. They all have the too cool for school look etched on their faces. But Grey looks like he has the potential to bust some moves if he wanted to. Chester is over teasing Selena and Pax, with Selena shooting pitiful insults back and Pax standing there with his hand on her shoulder.

The girls and I keep on dancing to a repeat of a song that was apparently a hit from an old movie that pulled little girls in like a fishing pole. I think it was called High School Musical. It totally rocks! Jade grabs Cropen from a conversation with Charles, and Lena doesn't take long to follow in her footsteps. Charles doesn't seem too thrilled about a relationship, but they're good friends, so it's alright. These Games have way too much drama for my taste. We're all getting far too close. It isn't safe. But we're the perfect group, it's unstoppable.

Sani dims the lights and starts to play some sort of slow song. Most of the girls grab a guy onto the floor, but as I see Demitri lock eyes with mine I duck out of view. Nope, not tonight.

But of course, he finds me anyways. I'm so stupid. _When will this nightmare end? _When one of us is dead, I answer myself.

Marlie Davisine- D10

I'm dancing with Chester. He's a decent enough guy I guess. Everyone seems so relaxed tonight. It's hard to believe that the only reason we're all here is because our names got picked out of stupid glass balls.

But paradise never lasts. Especially not here.

Peacekeepers storm onto the roof, and Sani gasps, racing over to turn off the song. They stare us all down, and the atmosphere is tense. Finally, a huge bulky man breaks the haunting silence.

"A party, huh? And you guys thought you could get away with it," he growls. The large group breaks apart, and I gasp along with each and every other tribute. President Snow. And a size zero girl with pink hair. I don't know who she is, but only one thought sticks in my mind.

We're gonna get killed before we enter the dang arena.

"I think they need to be punished, dad," the girl with the teeny waist voices. Snow nods.

"I agree, Vivian." Addressing us he says, "As a punishment for unauthorized activity, expect interviews tomorrow. You will enter the arena the next day. You will be receiving training scores based on your performance in training thus far." The President exits and the mob of Peacekeepers follow him, but the girl stays.

"I'm the President's daughter," she says.

"Surprise, surprise," Demitri murmurs. Skylar slaps his arm.

"I just wanted you to know that you're probably the worst lot of tributes I've ever seen," she continues.

"Where's the cake?" someone asks. She turns her head sharply in the direction of the voice, and turns back to the center. She begins to leave, but before she does, she points a finger at Andy.

"I'm rooting for you," she mouths. Under normal circumstances, we all would have laughed. But we've received news that we're getting our death sentence a day early. That is not something to laugh about at all.

Our friends are in their training now. I doubt we'll get to see them before we leave. And I'm right. When I return to my room, Bree's bed is gone. I break down crying after I strip off my orange cocktail dress. I cry myself to sleep, wondering how things could get any worse. But I know they will.

When the Games truly begin.

**So….did you like it! Please review! And here are the training scores. If you have any questions, pm me, but otherwise they are what they are. And they're totally random, because the Gamemakers didn't take it seriously seeing how there's not going to be any sponsors, so your tribute's score may be much lower than what they're capable of achieving.**

**D1:**

**M: Conan Becker- 9**

**F: Nica Hastings- 7**

**D2:**

**M: Jaylon Asa- 10**

**F: Glamour Allure- 8**

**D3:**

**M: Charles Hunter- 6**

**F: Lena Refrein- 4**

**D4:**

**M: Demitri Getlyn- 9**

**F: Skylar Ridged- 7**

**D5:**

**M: Alexander Donck- 7**

**F: Taileigh Krayper- 3**

**D6:**

**M: Taylor Bowen- 8**

**F: Vipsania Flavia- 6**

**D7:**

**M: Cropen Frose- 7**

**F: Jade Firestone- 8**

**D8:**

**M: Alex Malcolm- 6**

**F: Ichigo Hana- 5**

**D9:**

**M: Grey Steelseeker- 8**

**F: Dangerous Nightmare- 9**

**D10:**

**M: Hunter Kopak- 4**

**F: Marlie Davisine- 5**

**D11:**

**M: Pax Lumi- 7**

**F: Selena Yodis- 6**

**D12:**

**M: Chester Reign- 5**

**F: Fiorela Marzougui- 4**

**Ok! So once again, don't hate me over your score! And don't forget to vote in the new poll so I can figure out who should die!**


	14. Author's Note on Interviews

**I know, I know, everyone hates an author's note. I haven't been on a computer for about two days, so I know I'm behind and I'm sorry! I really don't want to dive into interviews, they're always so repetitive and that makes me feel weird. And on top of that I have a hard time writing reactions to questions. So, I've made a decision on how to attack this. I'm going to go ahead and write my tributes' interviews, simply because I know how to handle it, and its not as stressful. If you want me to do and interview for your character, please tell me in a review or pm. The other option is if you don't want an interview, I'll do a short paragraph or two in your tributes POV right before they enter the arena, and their reaction to what it is. **

**The creator of Andy and Strawberry already gave me some dialogue for their characters, so I'll plan on an interview for them, but if you guys would rather have the second option, please tell me.**

**If you guys don't tell me which you want, I'm just gonna skip them altogether, because both are hard and take me about a 45 minutes per tribute, regardless of the length.**

**Okay, an lastly, don't forget to vote in the poll! I have way more than five people with only one vote, so if that's the case when I close it, I'll choose from there. **

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews you guys, and I'm glad you all seemed to like that last chapter. It was the most fun to write by far! I'll try to get my people's up tonight, and I'll do the others in a separate chapter. **

**Thanks!**


	15. Interviews Part 1

**These are interviews for the people who got back to me right away. I'm not sure where I'm going with this, so yah….enjoy! And just a heads up, the district order isn't going to be very organized. **

Lena Refrein- D3

I guess my outfit isn't so horrible, although I must be glowing with all the neon purple lights strung all around my body. The dress is a strange green color, with the neon wires lacing the hem, and the sleeveless neckline. I don't like the way the colors clash, but it's not the worst I've ever seen.

My mind is on my strategy. I need to think of something that will stick in the audiences mind, so they'll remember me even if they don't remember anyone else. I suppose the mysterious people always stuck with me. That's it, I'll be mysterious. Leave them wondering. It will bother them until my death. And possibly even after then. If I'm dead, they'll never know. And we all know how much a Capitolite likes some good gossip and rumors.

I already know what Caesar is going to ask me. He's very predictable. And so, before my stylist is even done with me, I know my ending quote, "Remember, not all those who wander are lost."

Skylar Ridged- D4

My interview dress is even worse than the chariots. Apparently, I got loads of sponsors right after the chariots, so the stylist decided he or she, I really don't know since I haven't met them yet, was doing something right. This time, it's a tiny tight miniskirt, five inch strappy heels, and the same kind of top as last time, but it's tighter and even more uncomfortable. I look like a freak.

I meet Demitri out by the door. He grins at my outfit and I slap him. His is better, but it looks almost exactly like the one he wore for the chariots. I really am not looking forward to this.

The majority of the tributes have decent outfits, all coordinating with the district jobs. Only a few like Dstrict Telve are questionable. District Eleven looks amazing, and so does District One. But that's no surprise. District Three stuck with the purple lights that were such a big hit. We stand in utter silence, waiting for Caesar Flickerman to call us out.

And finally, he does.

This year, his color is black. He looks totally goth, and it's really freaking me out. I don't know what possessed him to pick black. His hair, his eyes, even his lips and finger nails are painted the color of despair.

I'm oblivious for Nica, Conan, Jaylon, Glamour, Charles and Lena, only focusing on what I'm going to say. But that's hard, seeing how I'm not exactly sure what he's gonna say.

And finally, I hear my name.

I approach the goth man.

Demitri Getlyn- D4

I have to say, Skylar seems pretty well prepared seeing how we're getting kicked into the arena an entire twenty four hours early. I laugh to myself as she squirms in her outfit, trying to ignore the fact that the whole world is staring at her right now.

Almost too soon, the buzzer rings and it's my turn. I approach Caesar and take my place in the large, red velvet chair.

"Demitri, what was going through your mind when you volunteered?" Caesar asks.

"I've wanted this forever. And what better way to prove myself to my family than by winning the fourth Quell?" I answer honestly.

"You seem very confident that you'll win," Caesar says, leaning forward as he always does.

"Well, yah. I mean, I've been training for my entire life. How could I not?" I've decided to play up the conceited winner act this time around. Caesar pauses to allow the audience to soak up what I just said, but before he can ask the next question my time is up.

I think that went well. But that's just me.

Marlie Davisine- D10

I can't decide whether or not I'm happy to be in one of the lower districts, or if it just makes me more nervous. Poor Fiorela is second to last. I quite frankly don't think I could cope with that. Too stressful. Andy is up after Taileigh sits back down next to him. Most of the careers aren't liking him too much anymore after the pink haired weirdo declared he was in her favor, but if I were him, I wouldn't mind. They're jerks anyways. Although, if he plans on keeping them from killing him in his sleep, he'd better watch out. And on top of that, the girly is obviously pretty darn rich. She seriously upped his chances.

"Alexander, how did you get that scar on your neck?" Caesar inquires, seeming almost genuinely curious.

"When asked how I obtained the scar on my neck, I answer truthfully, I fell down and a stick attacked me. Well, I guess you could say he was a little larger than a stick," Andy answers smiling. The crowd laughs.

I hear something in the air that sounds like a bird, and a golden parrot lands on Andy's shoulder, a gold pocket watch in his beak.

"Here you are Alexander," the bird squawks. The people gasp in amazement at the talking bird. I, who have ironically been to school, know that there are, in fact, talking birds in this world. As a result of this, I'm not going to jump up and start screaming. But I'll admit, it is kinda funny.

"Thank you Peter," Andy tells the bird as it drops the watch in his lap.

"Who was that?" the bird continues.

"I don't know!"

"It was Peter."

"Who?" I have no idea what that little conversation meant. Caesar looks thoroughly exhausted from looking back and forth. The buzzer silences the Capitol's hysterical laughter, and Andy returns to his seat. If that won't be remembered, I don't know what will.

Selena Yodis- D11

I laugh along with the rest of the crowd at Andy's bird. If only he'd been at the party last night. I almost fall asleep during the next few, although Sani seems pretty lively. Before I know it, it's Strawberry's turn. She's seeming kind of irritable today. But she stands, smoothes out her colorful patchwork dress, puts on her best smile, and goes up to the scary Caesar.

"Ichigo Hana! What are your thoughts on the Hunger Games?" Caesar begins.

"The Games are kinda like defective pain medication. One part soothing, and the other completely controversial." The audience turns and mumbles, trying to figure out exactly what controversial means. But Pax and I exchange a worried glance. Snow knows what that means. And the odds are currently not in Strawberry's favor.

"Okay then. Do you think you have a chance of winning these Games?" Caesar continues.

"I don't think I have an awesome chance of winning, but if by some chance I do fall, I want Alex to win!" Strawberry announces, an air of heroism in her voice.

"Gimme a break!" Caesar slaps his knee.

"Sure, which arm?" The crowd cracks up as the buzzer signals Strawberry's time is up.

Chester Reign- D12

I'm almost positive my eyes have glazed over. Being the last is so tiresome. I might just do a couch potato for my angle instead of the hilarious tough dude I had been practicing. It's Fiorela's turn now. We both look like idiots in completely black attire with huge chunks of coal stuck all over them.

She approaches the gothic version of Caesar timidly. And as usual, Caesar doesn't waste any time.

"So, Fiorela, what do you think of your costume?" Caesar questions.

"I'd prefer not to go there," Fiorela answers awkwardly.

"Fine, fine. Tell me about your family."

"I have an older sister named Ailee, she's seventeen this year, my mom works in town, and my dad died in a mine explosion," she says, her face falling.

"What are you chances of winning the Games?" Caesar presses on.

"Well, I'm not getting my hopes up," she says looking at the ground. The buzzer rings and she returns to her seat.

It's my turn. And my mind is totally and completely blank.

Only one thought is on my mind.

_Tomorrow we face the arena._

**Okay, like I said, the order is very jumbled. I just did the ones who got back to me before I started writing this, and my characters. Please tell me what you would like me to do with your character! I WILL backtrack and do D1 if you need me to for your character. And you guys know the rest- vote in the poll, review x 10, and request friendships/alliances/relationships! The deadline for telling me what to do with your character is on Monday, November 1****st**** around 5:00! If you don't tell me, I'll have to skip your character!**


	16. Interviews Part 2

**Hello my wonderful readers! Here is the second part of the interviews! Thank you guys for helping me out on what you want your tributes to say, even though I didn't ask for it. It really helps me out! Oh and by the way, who voted for Skylar to die? I did put my tributes up there because I don't plan on having all of them survive, but Skylar? She's my favorite! No way is she dying! Okay, well, enough of that, on with the interviews.**

Skylar Ridged- D4

Poor Nica has to go first. I would hate to go first. Hate, hate, hate it. Nica's wearing a tight, short dress with a sapphire encrusted collar, an emerald headband, and six inch heels. Her stylist must not like her height.

She sits down next to Caesar and the interviews begin.

"Nica, how's life being a victor's daughter?" Caesar asks her. Nica smiles sweetly, but I know her well enough to know that she's trying not to say something stupid.

"Well Caesar, it's been wonderful. My mother is coping…I-I mean she uh, is coping with the death of her friends," she stammers.

"Do you mean that your mother hasn't let go of her friends? Or she's still coping with you going into the arena?" Caesar asks, looking confused. Nica shakes her head.

"No, no. My mother is strong. She sure hasn't let go of her friends…or—Gah! Sorry! I'm just…really nervous. Crud freaking muffins! I just…" she stutters. Caesar doesn't seem to have any idea where to go from there.

"It's fine, just…." His eyes fall on Nica's dress. "Ah, who did your dress, sweetie? Cinna? Gosh, it's just so pretty." Nica rolls her eyes.

"Uh-hm, that would be…" her eyes search the crowd. They land on a tall blond waving her arms wildly. She turns back to Caesar, smiling deviously.

"Well, I don't know, Caese, I didn't see anyone at all. I didn't meet a single stylist my whole visit here. Just my AWESOME prep team. They brought me my clothes and said, 'Her mistress doesn't want you to grace her stupid presence.' So thank you to Jaxith, Nadia, and Marinochka! Give 'em a round of applause!" Nica stands and starts cheering, the crowd following in her footsteps. The buzzer rings and Nica returns to her seat.

Jade Firestone- D7

I have to say, my costume isn't as bad as most. It's a short, strapless dress covered in an intricate leaf design. My stylist finally let me leave my hair down, and there's countless decorations in it. Green paint circles my eyes, and flows down underneath my chin. I've been told it really brings out my eyes. And I love nature, so although this might as well be a District Eleven costume, I don't mind it.

It's my turn for interviews. My mentor instructed me to go with a sexy approach. I'm nervous about that. I'm not sure how to act sexy, but I don't have anything up my sleeve that isn't there, so I'll give it a try. Correction, I'll try to give it a try.

Caesar looks seriously freaky. I approach him, and sit down, trying not to show how nervous I am. He gets right to the point.

"Jade, what are you feelings about the Games?" I think I'll answer this question somewhat honestly.

"Well Caesar, I don't think my thoughts should be said aloud." The crowd gasps in shock. Caesar raises his eyebrows in alarm, but he doesn't press the subject for my sake.

"In your mind, what are your chances of winning?" I shoot the audience a dazzling smile, but then I answer seriously, "I'm not really sure. But I know one thing, if you don't fight, you don't win."

The crowd murmurs in agreement, and the buzzer sounds.

Tomorrow we enter the arena. Tomorrow, some of us may die. I glance at Cropen as he stands to take my place. He smiles and Caesar begins again. He can't die. But I don't know how to keep us both alive.

**Ok! Next chapter the tributes will face the arena! Oh, but I'm changing the poll. I'm changing it to who do you NOT want to die. The other way around is too confusing. You CAN NOT vote for your own tribute. I need some seriousness here, or I'll just have to handpick who dies. The chances are a lot better if you don't pick your own, in all honesty.**

**See you in the arena!**


	17. No Cornucopia in Paris

**Hello wonderful peoples! Okay, the new poll still isn't working out as well as I was hoping…for instance someone I really need to die has a whole lot of votes. And, I know for a fact that some of you have voted for your own tributes. Please don't do that, it makes it soo much harder for me to choose who needs to die if I have fifty people with one vote each. So, I've decided I'm also basing survival on how easy and non-stressful they are to write, and reviews. If I think you've dropped off the face of the earth or just plain aren't reading the story, don't count on your tribute living very long. And the only way I know of your existence is if you review! Anyhow, here is the first chapter in the arena! Enjoy peoples! And please remember, there is NO cornucopia!**

Cropen Frose- D7

I'm nervous. That's all there is to it. But I know I don't have time to be nervous. I have to think. I don't know what the arena will be like, but I do know that there's no cornucopia. That means it won't be easy to meet up with my allies. I've made a last minute alliance with Pax and Selena, and Jade was always there. I asked Charles, but he went with the careers instead. I hope he won't make a point of coming after me. After all, he seems like a decent guy. I don't know why he went with the careers. He would've been fine with us, or even Lena.

I finger my token, a vine necklace with a glass marble pendant. The marble has a berry inside. I clutch the marble in my hand as the silver circle begins to rise.

Grey Steelseeker- D9

I tie Jasmine's black hair ribbon around my wrist. I can't believe she's going into the arena now too. I'm still questioning whether or not to join the careers. I've said I'll go with them, but I'll probably end up leaving sooner or later. I don't know, it'll work out. Until I die at least. If I die, and I'm really hoping I don't. I just hope Jasmine makes it out too.

The shiny platform has begun to rise, and I look eagerly to see what dreadful arena awaits us. My mouth drops open as I realize what it is. In the center, in place of the cornucopia that's nonexistent, is a towering structure that vaguely resembles a triangle, and seems to be constructed of wires. It's amazing. I'm completely awestruck until I lower my gaze to the twenty three tributes equally separated around the tower, buildings with huge loaves of bread and pastries in the windows separating us.

One minute until the Games begin. But no, they began the minute that escort called my name.

Marlie Davisine- D10

I'm totally loving this arena. Well, you know, if it's possible to love the place you're going to die. But it's definitely different. However, in the Games, different often means deadly. But they're always deadly, so that's okay I guess. The gong sounds and I'm thrown totally off guard. Without a cornucopia to run to, I don't know where I'm going. I see Fiorela on the other side of the circle and she jerks her head to the right. I nod and take off. I take off at a sprint, constantly checking behind me to make sure a career isn't following me. Fiorela looks panicked. I turn my head back a little farther and see Jaylon chasing her. She isn't all that fast, which puts her at a major disadvantage.

"Fiorela! No!" I scream. She dodges into and alleyway disappears. Since she's small, that gives her at least one strength. I'll skirt my way around town and find her.

I glance back again to see that there is in fact a small fight going on. Ichigo is throwing…ouch…huge karate chops at Conan, which, seeing how much I hate Conan, I find hysterical. Taileigh and Hunter already lay dead at the foot of the wire tower. I didn't know them well, but I definitely feel bad for them, and angry at the person who is responsible for their murder. It's not fair.

I see a flash of brown hair behind the wall of a fancy restaurant. I race over and find Fiorela standing there with two clean knives in her hands. She hands one over to me.

"Found them on the way," she says.

"Coolio. How much you wanna bet the door to that bakery is locked?" I reply, gesturing to the closed door in front of me.

"I'm not betting anything. I'd lose," she grins. We both know the doors are locked, but we go and check anyways, which confirms our suspicions.

"Well, that's just cruel," I grumble, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Oh yeah, the only cruel thing here is the fact that the stupid bakery doors are locked," Fiorela says, looking at my incredulously. I sigh and we head off in search of a bird or something to eat.

Demitri Getlyn- D4

I think that Alex kid is heading off with Strawberry and Chester. That's good, because I'm really not interested in making sure the little kid doesn't kill me and Skylar in our sleep. Jade, Cropen, Selena, and Pax are heading south. I think I see Lena and Sani with them too, but I can't be sure. Andy's sprinting east, already with a sword in his hand. There were a few weapons nestled in the landscaping and in the cracks of buildings, but otherwise we're on our own.

Skylar isn't doing much of anything, but there's really nobody else left to kill. She's standing somewhere over there arguing with Nica about something that's probably pretty pointless. Girls are naturals at that. I mean, it takes some serious skill to stand there and talk about nails and hair until all hours.

Jaylon and Glamour gather us all together under the massive tower. Conan goes and grabs Skylar and Nica. Skylar just stares at me with a disgusted look on her face. Nica's looking at her helplessly.

"Ok guys, who're we going after first?" Jaylon asks us.

"How about those little twelve year old brats?" Glamour suggests. I nod in agreement along with Night, Jaylon, and Conan. Grey stands there with his arms crossed, and the girls continue their silent conversation.

"Well then, let's get to it," I say. We yank a few more weapons out of their hiding places and stroll down the north street, looking like a bunch of gangsters.

Skylar Ridged- D4

Nica and I stay towards the back of the group. She's trying to convince me that I should like Demitri. Well, she's not succeeding. I hate him. A lot. Especially after he kissed me in the middle of the night. Nobody kisses me unless I ask them to.

"Come on, Sky. I'm sure if you gave him a chance he might actually be decent," Nica attempts. I scowl, because she's probably right. I chide myself for allowing my brain to think that.

"Are you kidding? Look at him strutting up there, like he knows everything," I argue, imitating Demitri's long stride. Nica covers her mouth to keep from laughing.

We walk in the northern direction for hours, only stopping when we finally hear the bloodbath cannons in the distance, and the three faces of Taileigh, Hunter, and Taylor appear in the sky. No cornucopia means next to no bloodbath. But it also means no supplies, which leads to even more desperation for survival.

**So, what did you think of the first day in the arena? I'm gonna try one day per chapter, and see how that works out. As always, vote in the poll, and please make sure to review! Alliances/friendships/relationships are done, so no more requesting for them. It'll confuse me and I'll have to switch around all my notes. Thanks for the amazing reviews so far, and I hope I'm deserving them!**


	18. Wish We Had Peeta Now

**Hola mis amigos! I'm not Spanish so that doesn't really work, but I haven't used it before so oh well! This chapter focuses on the alliance between Cropen, Jade, Pax, Selena, Sani and Lena. This alliance will have a lot of romance since four out of the six people are in a relationship, or well on their way to being in one. **

**Ok, I'm going to name the alliances real quick, so I can just put the name of the alliance the chapter will be focusing on in the beginning. So here we go:**

**Cropen, Jade, Pax, Selena, Lena, Sani- Romancers (original, I know)**

**Conan, Jaylon, Glamour, Nica, Skylar, Demitri, Night, Grey, Charles- Careers (It's not gonna stay this big)**

**Alex, Strawberry, Chester- Unlikely-ness**

**Marlie, Fiorela- BFFL's**

**Andy- Andy (but he won't be seen much until later)**

**Okay, on with the Romancer chapter!**

Selena Yodis- D11

After heading south, we still seem to be passing the awful , tempting bakeries. We've all managed to find a weapon, but so far not a morsel of food has been spotted among the six of us. Besides the fresh bread displayed in the many windows, of course.

We've been walking forever. I've made several bets with Sani regarding how long we'll keep walking before the scenery changes. We make next to no conversation as the full realization that we're in the arena either to live alone or die together sinks in.

The twilight comes without warning. Pax slips his arm around me as we hide out in an ever darkening alley. But we make sure the sunset is in view. The artificial colors make me sick. This isn't a real sunset. It has fake written all over it. I pout and spin myself around on my knees.

"It's not even remotely realistic," I hear Pax say behind me.

A mighty, "Humph," is all I have to say, still staring at the extremely annoying brick wall.

"Guys, look," I hear Jade stop her talk with Cropen and I turn around to see her pointing at the sky. We all turn our heads in the direction of the fake sunset to see the three dead tributes faces projected into the darkening sky.

Taileigh, however annoying she was, didn't deserve to die. Neither did Hunter. He was a good kid, who'd probably never done anything wrong. As for Taylor, sure, he was pretty darn ruthless. He probably got himself killed by going too crazy trying to kill anyone else. But does anyone really deserve to be murdered? I think not.

We watch the faces fade and I slouch against Pax as they disappear from the world forever.

"They've gone off to a better place," Pax tries to comfort me. I prop myself up.

"We gonna sleep here?" I address my allies. Cropen steps forward.

"I guess, where else are we gonna go?" he says wearily.

"We never did check the doors, did we?" Lena suggests. Sani jumps on it, racing to the nearest pastry shop. A few seconds later she calls back, "Guys, it's open!"

We don't hesitate to sprint toward the door. We fall over each other trying to get into the warm, sweet smelling room. Jade heads over to the bread in the window.

"It's locked," she says. "We can't eat the food." I clutch my stomach and fake faint in Pax's arms. Jade exchanges a worried look with Cropen, and Lena and Sani look devastated.

"How are we supposed to eat?" Cropen voices the question we've all been asking ourselves.

"Maybe we have to make our own food?" Pax gestures toward the kitchen behind the register.

"But if we stay up all night making food, we won't get any sleep!" I protest. Everyone looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"We'll die faster of hunger than of lack of sleep," Lena reasons. I shrug, reluctant to acknowledge my major blond moment. And I'm not even blond. I can be such an airhead sometimes. But I don't think we're expected to make bread for ourselves.

When we enter the kitchen area of the shop, I gasp along with everyone else. Six lumps of fresh dough is evenly laid out on the powdered counters.

"Well, that's that," I mumble. We all separate so we each have our own big, floury lump in front of us. Gosh, I wish we had Peeta on our side now. Jade and Pax surround me, and Cropen is beside Jade. Sani and Lena are attempting to knead Lena's lump on the other side of the room. Both of them already have the powdery stuff on their faces. I sigh and relentlessly begin pounding the dough.

Around ten at night – I know because there's very conveniently a clock, we've successfully made six massive loaves of deformed bread. But we're nervous as to why we had to make it, and if it's poison, so we don't devour it on sight. We sit on the floor in the main room and stare it down like it's an alien from Mars.

"So, who knows anything about bread here?" Sani asks.

"Nothin."

"Nada."

"Zip."

"Zero."

"Zilch." Well then, we've made all this bread and now we're not even going to eat it. If that isn't the most stupid thing I've ever heard. I jerk my hand forward, determined to eat and Pax grabs it back. I grumble and go to the other side of the café shop thing to go to sleep. I slide under a table and cut off my circulation by laying on my arm. I'm asleep before Pax can come over to get me.

I wake up to a loud buzz. I sit up, banging my head on the table above me. I look down and see Pax's hand in mine. I smile slightly and shake him awake. His eyelids flutter open, and then he suddenly sits up all the way like I did. I'm covering my ears now because I really hate that ridiculous buzz.

Cropen exits the kitchen. "It's midnight," he shouts over the buzzing noise. It's stops abruptly and I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice.

"Congratulations, tributes! You've completed the first stage! Now that you have food, you can proceed onto the next challenge. But hurry! If you're not out of Paris by noon the gates will rise around the city regardless and you'll be trapped until the end of the Games when the arena will be destructed!" The booming voice fizzles out and we freak. Apparantly, we're in Paris, but we have no idea how we're supposed to get out.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sani screams. We rush out of the door and turn towards the direction we were headed in yesterday. Lena remembers to bring the bread in a huge sack. We grab our weapons from the alley we left them in last night as we slow to a walk.

We have absolutely no idea where we're going, but we're continuing our steady pace south.

**Okay, well, I said all I wanted to at the top, so just remember to vote in the poll and review!**


	19. Evil Fountains

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter! The whole stages thing was totally off the top of my head, but hey, it adds a little something until all of them are completed. I'll try to keep up the long chapters, but I'm not good at writing a lot all at once, so this one will probably be shorter. Oh yah, it focuses on the Unlikely- ness people. (Strawberry, Chester, and Alex) Enjoy! (Deaths will come spread out, but starting after a chapter on each alliance, not including Andy)**

Chester Reign- D12

We made it out of the place called Paris a few hours ago, but where we are now is a complete mystery. The buildings surrounding Alex, Strawberry and I are completely different from the fancy shops and forsaken alleys in the other city.

This new place has buildings with fancy columns, white marble walls, and luxurious fountains everywhere. It's pretty, but I've discovered you shouldn't trust beauty in the arena. It either betrays or disappoints you.

"So, what do we think is the next stage?" Strawberry asks us.

"Getting rid of District Four?" Alex grumbles. I approach the angry dude and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Seriously man, you've got to get over this anger issue." Strawberry comes to his rescue.

"Ches! They killed his brother! It's completely understandable for him to want revenge!"

"No, they didn't do it! Some others did! Why do they deserve to pay?" I'll admit, both arguments sound good. And it is the Hunger Games. Anything goes and just about everyone has to die. Alex might as well kill those careers, it wouldn't really made much difference, would it?

"Okay dude, sorry. I guess since we're in here you might as well." I haul the three loaves of bread up on my shoulder. "But we really gotta figure out what we need to do before this place shuts down."

"Maybe it has something to do with water," Strawberry suggests, looking at one of the sparkling fountains. Alex snaps his fingers.

"That's it! We have plenty of food, but we don't have water. We need that even more than the food."

"But we don't have anything to carry it in," I point out. Strawberry crosses the cobblestone street to the nearest fountain. She looks around for a second and the pulls two perfect canteens from behind the rail.

"It takes a pure genius to spot these," she says sarcastically, waving one in front of my face. Alex grabs one and plunges it into the fountain. He takes a greedy sip. But before I can even tell if he swallows or not he's brought to his knees, gagging.

"Oh my gosh it's poison!" Strawberry screams. We rush over to try and help him.

"He took a huge sip, I don't know how strong it is," I say. He seem to be coming to his senses though.

"What happened?" he seems confused.

"You almost killed yourself, little dude," I tell him, patting him on the back.

"Well, that's fantastic," he says, clearly embarrassed.

"It's alright, you're okay now. What we need to know is how to tell which fountains are poisoned," Strawberry reasons.

"Well, I for one have no idea," I state. Alex and Strawberry shake their heads in dismay. How are we supposed to figure this one out? The bread stunt didn't take much brains, but this is a lot harder. Most of the buildings are already open. They must have been tourist attractions. We're hopeless.

"Well, let's get this done," Alex says. He walks over to another fountain and sticks his nose right above the surface.

"This one smells a little weird," he remarks.

"What if the poison doesn't have an odor?" Strawberry asks curiously.

"I guess we'll have to taste a little," I say. As it turns out I've found one just like what Strawberry was describing. I stick my finger into the water and lick off whatever the liquid is. It tastes like burnt rubber. I spit it out.

"This one's bad!" I announce. We continue this process, slowly working our way down the street. We're all parched and I feel like I'm gonna die any second now, and watching Alex and Strawberry sulk down the road I can see they feel the same. The glorious white buildings look hazy in the afternoon sun. And on top of that, it's an unnatural sun. The Gamemakers have probably rigged it to be even hotter over here so at least the viewers will have a good time watching us suffer.

Strawberry collapses in front of one last fountain that's glittering in the sunset, and she dips her finger in. Then she dunks her entire head under the water. Alex and I take that as a good sign and we run as fast as our tired legs will carry us. It's good.

We drink our fill and then travel around collecting all the canteens and water bottle we can find. Alex stands by the fountain to make sure we don't forget which is the right one. Who knows what all that stuff did to our brains.

We successfully collect our water. The sky has darkened and the number six appears in the sky. That must mean it's six in the evening. The number twelve quickly follows it.

"Wonder what that means," Strawberry says absentmindedly.

"Well, regardless, we'd better start heading out of here. Who knows, they might have changed the timing on us. We don't want to be caught out late, since there's no clock," I decide.

"Good point," Alex agrees. "We'd better head out of here."

We turn around and start heading down the next street. I think we're going south, but I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer, that's for sure. We pass countless white buildings and the very occasional normal one.

And it isn't long before we see the brightest neon lights I've ever seen. And they're not all that far away. We automatically turn toward them like it's an unspoken agreement.

"What's this place?" I wonder aloud.

"Let's go find out," Strawberry says. We turn towards the tempting lights. As we leave the marble city for the colors, we see a glowing sign that says, "Welcome to Las Vegas!"

**Okay, that was a little shorter than the others, but with less people there's less dialogue, and therefore, less story. Oh well, I hope you guys liked it! Remember to vote in the poll and review!**


	20. The Phantom is a Zombie Dude

**Hello peoples! As you may or may not have noticed, I updated my poll! If your tribute's name isn't in it, it either means they're going to live or they absolutely have to die or I will go completely mad. So, this chapter focuses on the BFFLs. They are being chased by the careers, but we won't see them in this chapter. And also, this chapter will probably be kinda shortish, because I only have two people to work with, and I'm running out of event ideas. Anyways, here goes nothing, and hopefully enjoy!**

Marlie Davisine- D10

"Why do you suppose she has a torch?" I ask Fiorela.

"Maybe she was feeling especially murderous that day," she answers.

What we're looking at is a huge green statue of a lady in a toga. She has a random book and a huge torch. She also has a spiky crown.

This freakishly modern city is huge. We already passed a few skyscrapers, and we've only just entered the place. We had been stuck in a place with a big tower clock thing to find water. But it definitely wasn't rocket science. Wanna guess what happened? Well, you may find this a little hard to understand, but it rained. It was easy to get the water, but it left us absolutely soaked and freezing. The cold night air didn't exactly help us either.

"Well, I think she looks like a weirdo, regardless of how murderous she is," I state.

"Agreed." We walk around aimlessly. We're not being hunted as far as we know, and we're totally in the middle of nowhere. Of course, nowhere meaning in the middle of a eerily quiet huge deadly city.

"Hey, what's that?" Fiorela's pointing to a wide building covered in glass windows. Draped over it is a huge poster that reads, "The Phantom of the Opera." I think I remember Strawberry and Cropen singing it during the train rides, but the train rides seem like they happened years ago.

I head over to the glass building and stare at the black poster. There's a creepy white mask and a blood red rose over the subtitle, "Tonight Belongs to Phantom." I notice the word "Broadway" is enscribed on the entrance to the apparent theatre.

"Shall we?" I ask Fiorela, offering her my arm like a weird dude person.

"We shall," she giggles, but when she tries to take my arm I shove it away, which only makes her laugh harder. We seem to be having an awful lot of fun. The Gamemakers will kill us any second. But hey, we'd die anyways. Might as well make it snappy than be waiting for the next couple weeks. I pick up the bread from the sidewalk, and Fiorela grabs the water. It's mind numbing having to carry all this stuff around, but my money's on these being the only supplies we're gonna get.

We enter the dark theatre and find ourselves on a balcony filled with red velvet seats. A huge chandelier is over the stage, and a robotic looking orchestra sits below us. We grab each other's arm as the door slams shut behind us, obviously locking us in. We sit down in the nearest seat we can find and the music starts to play.

It's a truly haunting sound as the lights on the stage begin to flicker, letting us see only bits and pieces of the set. On top of that, there seems to be a fog machine that's rigged to have the smoke curling towards us. It's kinda disturbing.

The lights flash on and we see a figure in a dark cape standing in what looks like catacombs. The architecture vaguely resembles that of the first city we were in. The man turns around to reveal a white mask covering half of his face. He starts singing some bizzare song about music and the night to a delirious looking girl in a plain white dress. It's kinda disturbing. I turn to Fiorela to give her a creeped out look and I remember I can't see her. This darkness seems to be the kind your eyes can't adjust to. It's annoying. Very annoying.

The mentally disturbing song continues, and the girl sings a little bit in a high soprano voice that almost literally pierces my ears. Suddenly, the song stops and the wacko dude snaps his head and stares straight at me and Fiorela. He slowly advances towards us, a crazed look in his eyes. Fiorela's screaming her head off but I'm just paralyzed. It isn't every day an insane opera singer with a mask decides to attack you.

I jump out of my seat once I conquer my paralyses, and race toward the door. I can feel Fiorela holding onto my hair. I bang on the door in desperation. Where are those easily breakable glass windows when you need them? The door refuses to open. I stop banging and see the phantom is almost here. He's changed his ghostly blank expression to a masochistic smile. I scream and stomp my foot.

"Open, you freaking door!" And surprisingly, it does. I yank Fiorela through the doorway and slam it shut on the phantom. I see it's gotten dark out now. Well, tonight does not belong to the phantom. It still very much belongs to me. And Fiorela, of course.

"Well, that was….disturbing," I comment.

"No really? We just got attacked by a lame opera actor!"

"Well, I thought it was disturbing, whether you did or not," I say, ignoring her obvious sarcasm.

We don't hear Claudius Templesmith's booming voice tonight. I'm only glad that I kept the bread in my lap, so we have a meager meal of bread and water.

"So, no more tasks?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"I don't know. Maybe nobody did them right."

"Yah, that's probably true. We couldn't very well accomplish a task while we're screaming because a zombie actor is stalking us."

As I'm chewing my last bite of bread, I hear the anthem of Panem play. No deaths today. Our little corner of arena definitely hasn't been boring, but I can't help thinking the Gamemakers will draw us together somehow. Or maybe not. But I always expect the worst. That way, you're never disappointed.

**Okay, I'll admit, that whole phantom thing was weird, but it's NYC! I had to do something Broadway-ish! And they're not just going to walk in there and have a jolly time watching the Lion King are they? Nope, never gonna happen. Okay, so remember to vote in the NEW poll, and review!**


	21. The Careers go Broke

**Hello guys! I got next to no reviews for that last chapter. **** Oh well I can't make you guys. This chapter deals with the careers, and who they're chasing. It's A LOT shorter than normal, I'm talking around 300 words less, but that's because I want to get started on the real plot, and I'm writing a story I actually thought of myself that I'm eager to get going on. Anyways, here are the careers!**

Skylar Ridged- D4

Nica and I convinced everyone else to stop for the night. Charles and Grey have been acting kind of solitary, but Conan, Jaylon, Demitri, and Glamour are constantly hunting those two helpless little girls. I feel bad for being a career now. It's not fair to go around and kill everyone because it's fun. It's not really even fun. It's savage.

We've tracked the girls into a city, which by the looks of things, is named New York. We're camped out against the wall of a store called F.A.O. Shwarz, which is right next door to a strange glass gazebo with moving stairs that take you underground. It has a huge apple on it that looks like a bite has been taken out of it. I do not understand architecture. All of the sudden I know what I need to do.

"Nica," I hiss. She stirs groggily and sits up.

"Huh?"

"We need to go."

"Why? We just convinced them to let us stop and rest."

"I know, but I don't want to be the ones to kill those two little girls. If we don't go we'll have to. And besides, they all hate us anyhow."

"Yah, I guess I see where you're coming from. But do you think we'll be okay?" she questions uncertainly. I punch her shoulder.

"Are you kidding? If it weren't for us, those dopes wouldn't even have any food." That's true actually. The bread was totally Nica's idea.

"Yah you're right. Let's go." Nica stands up and comes over with me to get the food. We have all the bread in one huge canvas sack, and the water in another. I grab all the water from the sidewalk as Nica gets the bread. I grab several knives, a quiver full of arrows and a bow, and a sword that I tuck into my belt. We might as well deprive them of all their resources while we can.

And we take off west, tracking the little girls, but not to kill them.

Some careers we are.

Demitri Getlyn- D4

Jaylon shakes me awake looking angry.

"What'd I do?" I mumble.

"It's not what you did. It's what your dumb girlfriend and her BFF did!" he pulls me up and leads me over to where our food supply was.

"It's gone," Glamour confirms what I see.

"Well, what are we gonna do about it?" Conan asks.

"There's nothing we can do. That food supply was all they were going to give us. We might get lucky, but with no sponsors I highly doubt it," I say.

"We're all gonna die," Grey states confidently. And it's not a good confidence.

"Well, let's get hiking," Charles says, grabbing a knife the girls neglected to take. We follow him in a dead silence.

I can't believe Skylar would do that. Sure, I kissed her, and sure, it was great, but seriously? Deserting us in the middle of the night with all of our supplies? We're all in the Games, and only one can live, I'll give her that I guess. I don't know, I just thought she thought more of me than that. Anyways, at this rate, we'll be catching up to them just about, um, oh, never.

"Guys, we need to hustle it up if we're going to catch them. They've got weapons, water, and bread to slow them down but they left around six hours ago."

"Oh they'll be stopping to rest soon," Jaylon says. Okay then. Apparently we're going to continue inching along like snails. That's perfectly fine with me. But I'm so mad at Skylar right now. I walk along, thinking of how I'm going to get back at her. Kill her maybe? I suppose she'll have to die eventually, but I don't know if I'm the one to do it. I even forgot to deny she was my girlfriend this morning.

**Yah, that was really short. Sorry about that. But more reviews equals longer chapters….haha. So, review, in case you didn't get that message, and vote in the poll!**


	22. Who Did You Leave Behind?

**Hey everybody! Yay I got more reviews last time! Okay, now that everything's been established (I know the last few chaps have been slow, sorry!) we're gonna speed things up! Well, we'll speed it up slowly. As you probably guessed, this chapter on the romancers, which at this point is an easy way of saying it's in Selena's pov. I might switch it up a little though… Alrighty then, here we go!**

Selena Yodis- D11

I've been gripping Pax's hand for the past two or three hours. Over the past few days we've been through a huge city glowing with red lights, and we're almost out of a marble city with colossal white buildings. They looked eerie last night, but now they look almost inviting. The weather has turned frigid. I'm huddled against Pax, squeezing his hand so tight I've probably cut off his circulation. But he hasn't complained yet. Jade and Cropen have come a long way in their relationship, staying close to each other for warmth, and although Sani and Lena don't have boyfriends in this arena, there's no shame in taking comfort in each other.

"Maybe we should get inside one of those white buildings," Jade suggests, her teeth chattering.

"No, you see that place up ahead? You can almost see the sun behind that tower. We should try and get over there," Lena argues.

"Aww come on Lena, we're all freezing!" I whine, stomping my foot. Pax leans down and whispers in my ear, "It's not that much farther. If we get there in time, we might get to see the sunset." Well, that's enough for me. There hasn't been a sun for the past two days, and I'm getting grumpy fast.

"Alright fine, but we're going to need to do something to stay warmer until we get there," Cropen states, nodding towards Jade's huddled body. He has some light frost in his hair himself. Sani parts from Lena and smiles.

"Race ya!" she says, breaking into a run. Perfect. We'll be warm in no time. The only downside is we have next to no energy, but that's okay right? I grip Pax's hand even tighter and drag him along with me.

Sani Flavia's POV

I stream ahead of everyone else. I find it helpful to be positive at all times, especially when you're in the most negative situation you can think of. My father always told me that hope is the last thing to go. Once all is seemingly lost and it looks like there's absolutely no way out, there is always hope.

My curly hair flies out behind me. I hate my hair. I grab hold of it with one hand and yank a hair tie off of my wrist with the other. I quickly fashion it into a messy bun. We're almost to the plain looking city. But it's not the city I'm worried about, it's the sun. It's going down almost as fast as we're running to get to it.

"Score!" I hear Cropen's unmistakable voice from behind me."What are you talking about? I was clearly in the-OMG Cropen you're a lifesaver!" I've turned around to see that Cropen has found a huge, black wool blanket rolled up on the stairs of yet another marble structure. We race to it cheering. Cropen wraps it around Jade first, and then we all have a fake fight to be the next. Lena wins, but mostly because she was just standing there, smiling as we all fought.

"Maybe we should go inside instead of sitting here on the cold ground," Pax voices. It's a unanimous vote as Jade and Lena drag the huge blanket inside, and everyone collapses underneath it.

Selena Yodis's POV

I lay smiling in the dark for a few minutes. Not one of us has died yet and here we are nearly laughing. Life in the arena hasn't been torture so far. But it doesn't add up. Where are all the Gamemaker tricks? The earthquakes and mutts? With so many days gone by and no one dead, the Capitol must be getting pretty bored with our performance. They can't even bet on the winner, since there's no sponsoring. They're going to get impatient pretty darn soon.

I lift the heavy blanket over my head and go stare at the moon next to a column, tears freely streaming down my face. I just want to go home to my dad. Without me he doesn't have anyone. But for me to live means Pax has to die. So does Sani, Jade, Cropen, and even Lena.

I hear footsteps behind me. I already know who it is. Pax sits down beside me. I bury my head in his shirt and sob. He's so much stronger than me. I'm so easy to break. All it takes is the thought that my friends will die. But if they don't, my dad will be all alone. I don't even know the scenario yet, and here I am, melting down already.

"Who did you leave behind?" I ask Pax softly.

"My mom and my dad. But I can't say I miss them much. Dad always referred to me as an 'accident,' and my mom always preferred my little brother over me. He died in the Games when he was twelve. And you met Raii already. He might be dead right now for all I know." I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry," I say. And this time I mean it. I look up at him to see him looking down at me. I reach up and kiss him softly on the lips. He stares at me in shocked surprise for a moment, then he smiles gently. We stand up and head back on over to the blanket. He kisses me one last time and I fall asleep in his arms.

I wake up along with everyone else. It's still dark outside, but we know it's daytime. How? Because it's not pitch black. We still have five and a half of those deformed loaves of bread left, which is genuinely surprising. Despite how much we've been moving lately, none of us has had much of an appetite. I would say it's an effect of the atmosphere in the arena, but from what I've seen in previous Games, everyone has eaten ravenously. But we each only take a few bites. Well, at least we probably won't go hungry.

I take a long gulp from my water bottle. We have plenty of that too. It was almost too easy to go and take fifty million bottles, canteens, and other water containing devices. It makes us all suspicious, but what can we do but go along with it?

We continue our course toward the new city, Jade and Cropen leading the way. We reach it within the hour. It's not extraordinary, although it isn't super colorful. Above all, it looks dangerous.

"Well, hope is the last thing to go," I hear Sani whisper.

**Did you like it? I'm working on getting everyone together, so that may take a few more slowish chapters, but oh well. Remember to review, and vote in the poll! I especially need reviews on that romantic scene between Pax and Selena, because that was the very first romantic scene I've EVER written, and I need to know how I did! Thanks guys!**


	23. Author's Note on UpdatingDeaths

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't been updating I've been so busy! I'm working on the next update now but I'm having a major writer's block so I'm guessing tomorrow? Those of you who know what I'm trying to set up well…it's a lot more difficult than what I imagined, to say the least. And I'm trying to figure out who's dying…oh on that topic, a lot more people will die than planned. Some of my characters have to die, and also the ones I can't work with. The way I see it, this story is mainly based off improving my writing skills and while I pride myself on characterization, there are some personalities I'm finding to be impossible for my writing style. **

**Well, I'm hoping to update for real either today or tomorrow, although tomorrow seems much more likely, even though it is Thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone, by the way!**


	24. First Since the Bloodbath

**So, how'd I do for updating on Thanksgiving? So sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had vacation, and lots of school to do before break…I'm actually working on this instead of fixing up the Christmas tree. I was surprised I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter! Yay! You all seemed to like the little romance thingy, which I was happy about. Ok, well you've waited long enough, here's the… well, it switches around. Enjoy!**

Chester Reign

For the past few days we've been wandering around this city called Vegas. There's something about it that makes you not want to leave. It's almost plain by day, but it comes alive at night. We haven't stepped inside one building, but we feel almost at home here. Now our "home" has been invaded.

"What are you doing here?" Strawberry calls out into the dark. Alex punches her arm.

"We don't want them to know we're here!" he whispers fiercely.

"Well, someone's gotta die sooner or later," Strawberry counters.

"It's getting dark, they're going to be able to see us. The sun won't wait, you know," I say. Strawberry and Alex shrug in agreement. We approach the dark silhouettes as they approach us. And of course, the bright shining lights flash on, revealing all of our faces. I gasp in surprise. I guess I wasn't expecting the careers exactly, but I sure wasn't expecting to see Cropen, Jade, Pax, Selena, Sani, and Lena standing in front of me looking like they've just seen a ghost.

"Hey guys, how's the weather?" Sani asks casually.

"Wow that's original," Selena says. It's obvious they're trying to break the ice but in the arena, the ice is always there.

"Well, since it's obvious none of us is going to kill each other, what are we going to do?" Cropen voices what we're all thinking.

"I don't know," Alex shrugs.

"Well we've got to do something," Pax states.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Jade tells Pax. This conversation is awkward.

"Why don't we all just go and sit over there until one of us has a bright idea?" Lena suggests. We all walk over to a neon orange building and sit down on the steps. Cropen and Jade have their arms around each other, and so do Pax and Selena. I find myself wondering what I've been missing out on.

We sit in silence until we hear more footsteps. 'No,' I think. We are not getting bombarded by careers right now. We all look up to see who the new arrivals are and when we do I take off running, along with everyone else. Skylar and Nica, two careers. Sure, they seemed nice enough, but in the arena, you can never be sure.

"Hey guys! We're not going to kill you!" I hear Nica call out.

"Yah, what she said!" Skylar confirms. None of us falls for it. It's a classic career trick. Well, at least I think it is. It seems pretty classic to me.

"Come on, seriously? We've been walking forever we just deserted the careers taking all their food and weapons. Are you guys really gonna hide from us? At this point, we're too tired to hurt a fly!" Nica shouts.

Reluctantly we step out of hiding. They don't seem to be planning a massacre, in fact, on the contrary. They both look exhausted, and Skylar even has some sort of heartbroken look in her eyes.

Skylar Ridged

Well, it seems we've managed to find another alliance. A rather huge one at that. I look down the line of people surveying them. They all look exhausted, though some look scared of us. I can't imagine why. Well, yes I can. We're careers, and we're known for our sick minds. But I've changed since I volunteered. I think Nica has too. Nica's still determined to win, and follow after her mother's footsteps, but I don't think she's liking the trail too much.

"So, what's the scoop?" Cropen is the first to approach us. Nica holds up the bag of bread proudly.

"We've destroyed the careers' food source, and taken most of their weapons," she states, gesturing to the load of water in my hand and the weapons in our belts and the arrows slung across our shoulders. They all clap, seeming genuinely pleased. Well, everyone knows that if the careers don't have any supplies, they're much less of a threat.

"What's happening around here?" I ask.

"Nothing really. We just met up and we're hanging around waiting for our deaths," Sani answers. "I'm surprised the Gamemakers haven't come up with some nasty trick yet."

"I agree with Sani. If they haven't struck us yet they will soon. And it won't be pretty," Lena says.

"Is it ever?" Strawberry mumbles. I scan the group again. I notice Alex is staring straight at me.

"What's your problem?" I stomp up to him. "What did I ever do to you? You've been stalking Demitri and I ever since we boarded the dang train!" I don't know where my fit came from. I've always been known for having a hot temper, though.

"District Four killed my brother," he says under his breath. I throw my hands up into the air.

"I'm sorry? Really, dude, I wasn't involved in that. It sucks that your brother's dead but can we just move on?"

"I'm not the moving on kind of person. I swore my revenge years ago." He takes a knife from his belt and aims it at my head. I gasp and duck just in time. When I regain my eye contact I see that Chester and Strawberry have grabbed him aside and are struggling to keep him from attacking me again. Nica is staring at me with wide eyes, and Selena looks terrified as she clutches Pax's arm in a death grip. It's a wonder that guy's blood's still flowing.

Just about everyone either has their eyes fixed on me or on Alex. I shift the quiver of arrows on my shoulder.

"Well, that was interesting," I say casually. I turn south and start walking. Nica follows, and so does everyone else, much to my surprise.

Selena Yodis 

Well that last event was…shocking. I had noticed Alex had his eye on District Four, but nobody knew why. It looks like Strawberry and Chester have disarmed him for now. But with a spirit like that, nobody can take him down.

Then I hear an ear piercing scream.

"Sani, no!" I turn just in time to see Sani turn around and see the girl Dangerous Nightmare throw a spear at her. The rest of the careers aren't far behind. Sani doesn't jump out of the way in time. So Lena jumps in front of her. The spear pierces her heart and I scream in terror. I can see the horror in Pax's eyes as a cannon goes off. Lena's dead. The first since the bloodbath. She didn't deserve to die.

Sani Flavia

Lena. Just. Sacrificed. Herself. For. Me. Stupid, insignificant me. Tears stream freely down my cheeks. But I know I can't stay. The careers are gaining on us. I have to turn and run with the rest of my alliance. But there's so many of us. No way are we all going to be able to hide.

Even without food, the careers are the most powerful in the arena.

**Well, how'd I do? I'm really sorry I had to kill Lena **** I truthfully didn't want to, but I felt like her time was up. I tried my best to give her a memorable ending. I can't say when I'll be updating next, but hopefully it won't be quite as long as it took me for this one. Please review! **


	25. Sacrifice and Betrayal

**Hey guys! I'm having problems with my space bar and my backspace, so excuse any errors **** This is just a filler (SUPER short) chapter, I have really bad writer's block, and I don't really know where I'm going with this…Oh well. Enjoy!**

Marlie Davisine

Fiorela and I have been traveling for days. Naturally, we're anything but energetic, but after that cannon fired just a few minutes ago we've been running full speed towards what we hope is far away from the murderer. Which is to say, south. At least, I hope it's south.

"Can…we….stop?" Fiorela gasps.

"Well…alright." We slow down to a speed walk just in time to see about what looks like fifteen figures blur past us, and another five or six not far after them.

Demitri Getlyn

We are so going to catch them. I'm ridiculously angry at both Skylar and Nica, and they both need to die. The rest are just bonus points. Jaylon and Glamour were tracking as fast as they could all through yesterday and even through most of the night.

Nica and Skylar are in the front, but I see Skylar telling Nica to lead everyone on. She stops and stares straight at me. Charles and Grey look like they're hesitating whether or not to attack her, but not everyone else. Night looks posed to claim her second kill, and Glamour looks determined to take her first. Ha, Jaylon looks like he's gonna try and beat the both of them to it.

Skylar smiles weakly as if she knows she's gonna die. I've no idea what she's trying to pull off. Jaylon charges towards her, his knife raised, ready to strike.

"No!" I halfheartedly try to stop him. Skylar dodges out of his way and runs towards me. She lurches at me and kisses me quickly. I topple over and Conan scowls at me. Skylar is leading the rest of the pack away, all except Charles and Grey. They've disappeared. And I know I need to get out of here.

Fiorela Marzougui

There's a few moments of silence and then more tributes rush past us. Marlie and I might as well be invisible. But in the games, that's a definite plus. And I'm doing whatever I have to in order to stay as positive as possible.

"We should go," I hear Marlie whisper. I nod sharply and we head south. Again.

We walk for about ten minutes or so before we hear voices. It sounds like a debate of some sort. We creep closer without speaking and decide to listen in. Who knows, any information could be useful, and we've been invisible so far.

Sani Flavia

"Come peoples, we should go after her!" This new huge alliance I've found myself in the middle of is falling apart already while we're trying to decide whether or not to go after Skylar. The logicals are against it, but the more "loyal" want to go find her and rescue her from the careers. As if that's ever gonna happen. But seeing how I should be dead right now in Lena's place, I'm more than ready to go after her. Nica's on my side, although she knows the risks. Chester has also crossed the line, but I think it's more because he likes Nica than his good honest opinion. Alex is the leader of the "no" group, and is by far the most devoted to his cause. The rest over there seem to be questioning themselves. By the time we figure this out, Skylar's gonna be as good as dead.

Demitri Getlyn

I am the biggest coward that ever crossed the face of the earth. But it's too late to turn back now. I'm headed east.

I walk for what seems to be hours thinking about what a bad situation I've gotten myself into. No food, no water, and a dang trident over my shoulder. Alright, that's not too bad, but the no provisions thing is really gonna bring me down.

And fast.

**Ok, I promise I will do better next time. And that is the shortest chapter I will ever write for the rest of my life! I promise! And it was worded really badly…oh well just tell me what you thought! **** thanks guys!**


	26. Flamers

**Hey! This isn't and update, but I just wanted to let you guys know about something. First off, you all are the most amazing readers ever! Second, this story has been reported by some idiot/jerk/all other bad names apply. I want you all to know that I AM NOT quitting this story under and circumstances. I'm not going to let these people get to me. There's a whole dang forum dedicated to ridding fanfic of SYOT stories, can you believe it? Anyways, I told them off trying to help someone, and now…well you get the idea. So, just know that if this story gets deleted I'll tell everyone on the alert list, and re-post again either under my sibling's account, or just under a different email address. **

**By the way, Nicollette May Summers has a forum against these jerks, (although one person did say something nicely, and they know who they are, and I appreciate it) and I told her I would try to get other people to join. Lot's of great stories have been attacked by this forum. **

**So, just a heads up I'm not quitting, although my schedule is really tight all through December and possibly January, so I may not be updating frequently. But, I repeat, I AM NOT QUITTING! **

**Thanks for being the bestest readers in the whole wide world!**

**-IceTigers**


	27. How Long Will This Last?

**Once again, my apologies for late updating. So…just don't expect fast updating from now on I guess, and jump for joy when it does happen. **** Sorry! I'm trying to set up a huge alliance without making it totally boring, so bear with me here- this is gonna be a lot of short, chopped up POVs. Okey doke, here we go:**

Skylar Ridged

I'm dead with exhaustion. Jaylon, Conan, and Glamour have been following me nonstop for what seems like hours. In reality, it's probably only been about fifteen minutes. But fifteen minutes of full speed sprinting is no easy task, even for the fittest person in the world. I need to hide. Now. I've got to get them off my back.

I sneak a quick glance behind me. Jaylon is grinding his teeth in frustration. Night just looks put out. Glamour looks about ready to punch him in the face, and so does Conan. They're both smart, but Jaylon's the leader, and he's not. Glamour and Conan know there would be more victory in chasing down the giant alliance I left behind. But Jaylon has a temper. And he's not giving in.

Sani Flavia

Popular opinion is we don't go look for Skylar. I know she'll have to die sooner or later if I'm going to win, and everyone else knows that too. So we've let it go, although Nica's gonna get to all of us sooner or later. My bet is as soon as the cannon for Skylar's death is heard. I still feel like I should be dead, but I've decided Lena wouldn't want me to go on a suicide mission right after her sacrifice. I'm going to honor that imaginary opinion.

Where we're going, I have no idea. Cropen's been glancing behind us now for the past few minutes. Either he's gone paranoid, or he hears something. He taps Jade on the shoulder and she stops with him and turns around.

"Hey!" I shout to everyone in front. They stop and stare me down. "Yeah, um, there's someone following us," I improvise.

"I knew my ears weren't playing tricks on me," Cropen states. I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "You heard it too?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "Duh."

"Yeah, well, we should go check it out before it's too late!" Wow, I am the most suckish actress in the universe. And the very best guesser. Funny enough, I have a mob of kids who just escaped a potential massacre following me toward my imaginary friends.

This should be fun.

Marlie Davisine

Oh, gosh. That girl's onto us. The guy with his arm around that other girl too. Invisible isn't working out so good. Fiorela turns and searches my eyes desperately.

"Well, look whose bright idea is gonna get us killed!" she snaps. I can tell she's not looking for an argument. And I'm not about to give her one. That would just be rude.

"Well, shall we go meet our deaths boldly?" I suggest, hoping I look more confident than I feel. Fiorela shrugs. "Might as well."

"I agree." I stick my nose in the air, take out my dagger from my belt and hold it above my head. Fiorela does the same. I know we look like idiots, but why not go out with a fight, _and_ a little dramatic touch? Charisma is the icing on the cake, everyone knows that.

We march out of our "hiding place" and surprisingly, I don't feel a spear pierce my heart. I lower my head to see nine totally lucky duckies **(What? She's a weirdo 12 yr. old!)** staring at me with stunned expressions on their nine little duck faces. Okay fine, they're not ducks, but they might as well be. Not one of them has moved to attack either me or Fiorela. That whole idiot approach thing I was working on is making us look like…well, idiots. Oh, joy.

Selena Yodis

Oh dear. The two little girls from Six and Twelve. We're not killing them, and they're not killing us. Looks like two more additions to our record breaking alliance. Pax looks down at me, concerned. Jade turns to Cropen. I turn to Chester, behind me, who turns to Nica, who giggles when his eyes fall on her. Really? Now is _so _not the time for more of that. And of course, Pax pulls me over to him. Well, I'm not complaining about that. After about three or four seconds, we all turn back to Cropen. He definitely has that "leader" aura about him, and it seems we're all subconsciously drawn to it.

"Can we help you?" he asks.

The small blond girl answers back, "Oh yes! I'd like a large order of french fries and a medium Mountain Dew. What are you serious?" I can tell she's trying to be strong for the other girl, although _she's_ doing much better just standing there faking a pleased smile.

Cropen sighs. "Are we supposed to ask you to join us or something?" The tiny brunette breaks into a real smile. I can't help but smile back at her. But we're going to have to break up or turn on each other. I look up at Pax and I can see he's thinking the same thing. This doesn't look good. And I hear a cannon.

We settle in an alley for the night. I stare at the sky, hopefully waiting for a decent sunset, but the sky fades to black almost instantaneously.

"We'll just have to wait until we get out of here," Pax says. I nod, still disappointed.

I wonder who died. Nica's panicked that it might be Skylar. It's amazing how close we've all become so quickly. I hold my breath as the anthem of Panem ends and the face of the most current dead tribute appears in the sky. Dangerous Nightmare. I hear several sighs of relief, but mine isn't among them. Nobody should be relieved for another death. It's barbaric. But what are we supposed to do here in the Games? Double over in tears? No, it's another step closer to victory. But how did she die? Who killed her? I shudder as I realize I may never know. I reach up and give Pax a long lingering kiss. I'm savoring every last moment.

Skylar Ridged

One down. Three more to go. Not happening. I'm not sure how I killed her, everything was a blur. I races towards her, I know that. And now I'm hiding in a silver trashcan. Not cool, but at least there's nothing in it…

I hear them camping outside. I'm parched, and starving. I need to find my way back to the alliance, or find someone all on their own with something to spare. But I can't do anything now. Not until morning. I curl up, careful not to make a sound to fall asleep. A dark, dreamless sleep which is only possible in the Games.

**I hope you guys liked it! And to the creator of Night, I'm sorry, I loved her in the bio, but she's too guarded for me to write effectively in the upcoming chapters. If anyone has an idea for what should happen next, please put it in a review! HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2011!**


End file.
